


Beautiful Lies

by PlanetCupcake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Class Trials, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Following the story, How Do I Tag, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Lies, Monokubs suck, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetCupcake/pseuds/PlanetCupcake
Summary: **** SPOILERS DONT WANT THEM? DONT READ*****What happens when the Danganronpa 52 winners get thrown back into the game? What happens when you’re one of them? Then what happens when you wake up and see a beautiful boy with purple hair?





	1. The End of 52

The pod door opened with a sickening sound. Your body fell ungracefully out of the pod, pipes, and wires detached from you as you fell. Coughing up blood and vile you struggled to get to your hands and knees. Quickly you looked around the room you were in, it was a lot different than the school you could have sworn you were just in. 16 other metal pods lined the walls each one dripping with blood. The smell alone was enough to make you sick, let alone the feeling of being surrounded by your dead friends.

It was then when the pod next to you stuttered to life, opening with the same rust on rust metal sound as before, a flash of green hair made your eyes water as you quickly grabbed at the falling boy. “Rantaro!” he coughed up blood as well, his eyes quickly lighting up at the sight of you.

“ Oh god (y/n), are you alright? Where?” you were quick to answer what little you knew.

“We won... we are out of the school, I think these are, were our classmates.” Your eyes gestured to the pods surrounding the both of you. His face grew grim but it was the only answer that made sense, the bloody dripping pods were the ones that didn’t survive the school killing game. The room suddenly flooded with light, a new door opened and in came a well-dressed woman with long beautiful blue hair.

“Congratulations! Rantaro Amani and (Y/n)(y/ln) you won Danganronpa 52!” Memories came flooding back to you, the audition, the show, the feeling of excitement when you saw your name on the cast list.

Rantaro shook with anger or maybe fear, you were just close enough to feel him. “ WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?” His voice weak the loud yell seem to just fight through it. “ They are dead! We would never have signed up for this if we knew this would……” he keeps trailing off his voice mumbling by the end you just held him tighter.

“ It was all agreed. You signed a contract.” the blue-haired woman stated. No remorse or any sign of regret in her voice at all.

“This is evil,” you say. Looking down at the shaking boy in your arms you pull him closer giving the top of his head small kisses in hopes to quell his shaking.

“Aw, still in love? You guys did some very naughty things for the cameras, it's a shame we had to edit some of it out.”

Flush rose to your face “You were watching us?”

The blue-haired woman lets out a loud laugh, “Well of course! Your group was trouble, somehow our inside guy got murdered so our camera game went up after the second trial. Anywho, lovers, I’ve got prizes for the lucky winners!” An earpiece on the women lit up, her eyes widening, “Oh, let me take this” The woman turns on her heel and walks out of the room, darkness surrounded them again.

You turn to the boy in her arms, “ Hey hey it’s okay it’s okay” lifting his face up you can see he’s crying. Wiping the tears off as best as you can you give him a small smile, this boy you fell for during a horror show. Rantaro and you did everything together, everything, everything. Your face flushed at the memory that you now know was on camera.

“I can’t lose you” Rantaro finally says. The look in his eyes says it all, all the love he feels. He leans over and kisses you on the lips, you taste metallic blood and the saltiness of his tears. But you kiss him anyway wanting to make his worries stop, wanting to make him feel your love in return.

“ You won’t,” you say once you finally pull away from him “you won’t lose me, I promise.”

“How sweet! But ya shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” the blue-haired women returned only this time with four big men behind her. The men come at you both on the floor two to each one as they pull and tug you away from each other.

“ Hey what the fuck are you doing? Let us go!!” Rantaro’s voice starts screaming through the room.

“ Stop it!!! Don’t hurt him!” you say as fear grows in your voice.

The beautiful blue-haired woman walks up to us. Both of us shaking and thrashing in the men’s arms. “ I just got word that the audience, well they were taken with the young lovers, so much they want to see you again!” You stop moving. Your world quickly ending as it hasn’t even begun, you look over at Rantaro he had also stopped moving.

His eyes widened in fear. “ No, no no, you can't mean..” he starts,

“ Yes of course I do!” the cheery woman says again. You look over at the boy you loved, knowing how the game worked you had a sickening feeling you wouldn’t remember who he was. You just wanted to look at him once more but then the men start to push a needle into your arm and you watch in horror as it goes in, your world going black.

“Welcome to the new cast of Danganronpa V3!”

THE YOUNG LOVERS WILL RETURN WITH THE ALL-NEW CAST OF DANGANRONPA 53.


	2. SO WE MEET...AGAIN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get to meet everyone again and learn some bad news.

The first thing you gathered when your eyes popped open was the insane amount of pain you found yourself in. Your body hurt in ways you didn’t think was possible, your head pounding feeling like it was being split open. When put with the idea of your body being pressed up against the cold metal you shuddered in fear. What the hell just happened to you, were you kidnapped? Pushing your hands in front of you, you try to figure out what type of metal box you were in. Suddenly the door to the thing opened having you fall haphazardly onto the floor in front of what you now knew was a locker. Closing your eyes from the fall you slowly opened them seeing two pairs of shoes in front of your face.

  
“Nisisish, you should be more careful when pushing yourself out a locker!” one voice said.

“Kokichi that's pretty rude. Are you okay?”

Lifting yourself on to your knees you looked up at the two boys standing there. One looked and dressed like a robot, white hair, big eyes, and a large cowlick antenna But the other, well he was the most beautiful boy you've ever seen. Big purple orbs that were gently surrounded by flowing wild purple hair, the smile he wore looked a bit forced. But his eyes showed happy mischief in them. He was frail, most likely malnourished and it filled you with want to protect him. You hardly even noticed his slender hand coming out to help you up. Grabbing it greedily you came to your feet and to your happiness the beautiful purple boy was a few inches shorter than yourself. He started to stare at you, and you could feel yourself getting lost in his eyes.

  
“Oh hi! My name is (y/n) and I’m the Ultimate Cartoonist, what's your Ultimate?” still holding on to his hand, he grabs your both hands in excitement.

“Oh wow! You’re a cartoonist? Then you can draw pictures of me and my organization! It has over 10,000 members, so you will be busy but you can start with me Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader!” finally dropping your hand you gasped in surprise at the number of people he claimed to rule over, but nodded your head quickly.

“I’d love to draw pictures of you, oh and your members.”

Suddenly a new hand was reaching out for you. “ Hi I’m K1-B0 but you can just call me Keebo! I’m the Ultimate Robot.”

  
Grabbing the new hand that came to you, you could feel his body was completely metal. “That's so cool! What can you do?”

Keebo began to puff his chest in pride to explain his functions. “ His uses are kinda lame, nothing fun like lasers or cannon blasters..” Kokichi starts, making Keebo visibly angry,

“I’m not supposed to be fancy I was built to rival regular humans.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit with misfit “So... does that mean you have a dick?” With that vulgar question out in the air, you begin to laugh wholeheartedly making Kokichi smile as he egged on the robot more.

  
He began chasing Keebo around the room asking whatever idiotic and vulgar questions came to his mind which made you laugh harder and louder. You hardly noticed when the door opened, then the two boys stopped. Keebo insanely flushed but Kokichi looked as if nothing had happened. Two new faces walked in, a girl in a pink sweater with music notes in her hair and a boy in a stupid looking hat and a black jacket. You walk over almost as quickly as Keebo does to get away from Kokichi.

“Hi I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist and this is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective” She gestures to herself and to the boy beside her. Kokichi and Keebo are quick to introduce themselves back to her,

“I’m (y/n) The Ultimate Cartoonist. It's nice to meet you guys.” Kaede was quick to mention about there being other kids in the school. “There should be 17 of us all in total, I think it would be good for us to meet and all become friends”

  
You smiled at that idea, friends would be nice. Especially with Kokichi and his beautiful face. You quietly scolded yourself over a silly crush you didn’t even fully have. But when you suggested to Kokichi and Keebo maybe you should walk around and meet everyone else, Kokichi was quick to agree and link arms with you making your face flush more.

While going around and meeting everyone, Gonta Gokuhara the Ultimate Entomologist, Tenko Chabashira the Ultimate Aikido Master, Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate Mage, Miu Iruma the Ultimate Inventor, Angie Yonaga the Ultimate Artist, Korekiyo Shinjuii the Ultimate Anthropologist, Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid, Kaito Momota the Ultimate Astronut, Maki Haruka the Ultimate Child Care Giver,and Ryoma Hoshi the Ultimate Tennis Player, Kokichi lied to almost everyone and it was interesting that only you seemed to be picking it up. Each time you called his bluff he would look surprised if only for a second then continue on as if nothing happened.

  
You were finally down to the last two people you had to meet. You walked into an open area and saw a girl with beautiful long blue hair. Her hair gave you distant memories you couldn’t place so you could only awkwardly tell her you liked her hair, to which the girl replied in kind. Behind her, however, stood a boy with green hair and a smile so familiar you could have sworn you knew him. Walking up to him leaving Kokichi and Keebo to talk to the blue-haired girl, you stood in front of him.

His eyes looked as if he was searching yours as well. “I’m sorry,” he begins with a laugh, “but do I know you?” you shake your head laughing in turn

“ I was about to ask you the same thing!” smiling brightly at this the boy puts his hand out,

“Rantaro Amani, I’m sorry I can’t remember my talent at the moment or apparently where I’ve seen such a pretty girl before.”

  
The other three turn quickly, staring at the exchange between you and the boy in front of you. You cough loudly hoping to make them stop looking at you two. “ Um, thanks! I’m (y/n) the Ultimate Cartoonist.”

Once the words are out of your mouth you felt arms lazily wrap around your torso from behind you and a head leaned against your folded arms. “Nice try man, but she's way out of your league.” Kokichi’s voice rings in your ears and you look down to see a mop of purple against you. A blush rises on your face.

  
Rantaro looks surprised for a moment, before nervously laughing, “Yeah I figured, might as well shoot my shot though, right?” He winks at you then goes to introduce himself to the blue-haired girl and Keebo.

His arms still holding you in place you gently tap the top of his head to get his attention. “Hey Kokichi, what up with you? He was just being nice no need to lie to the guy saying I’m out of his league or whatever.” His hands suddenly drop from being around you.

“Lie? Out of everything I’ve said today you thought that was a lie?” He flashes a fake smile at you before walking over to everyone else. Suddenly an announcement rings throughout the school.

“EVERYONE MEET AT THE GYM NOW.”

  
When you and Kokichi get to the gym the rest of the students you have met were already there, making idle chatter amongst themselves. You once again found yourself next to Rantaro. Maybe it was the familiarity of him that made you comfortable. However, close to your other side Kokichi stood and you were very aware of the cute boy there. Suddenly and slightly out of nowhere 5 giant robots with large machine guns at the tops of them appeared in front of you.

  
“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” they all screamed in unison.

A scream erupted from the blue-haired girl, while Gonta, being the friendly strong guy that he is jumped in front of her saying loudly “Everyone behind Gonta!” While everyone panicked and scrambled to get behind Gonta, you were honestly intrigued by them. These machines were way cooler than anything you ever saw before, besides Keebo.

“Woooooooah so cooooool!!!” You turned to look at Kokichi who was staring at the robots in the same morbid fascination you had just been and a small smile comes to your lips.

  
The Blue tinted robot thing speaks up claiming there machines to be called “Exisals” that however doesn’t do much to quell the fear that everyone is facing. Miu exclaimed loudly that the machines should kill off the “uggos” first and save the best(her) for last. You can almost feel Kokichis snide comment before he even opened his mouth.

“ Miu you better run then!” Her eyes glared daggers at him. Just then Maki turned to Kaito and reminded him that he claimed to want to “ kick there asses earlier” but the fear of these Exisals seemed to be overpowering him for the time being.

  
“ Alright, chill out, there's no need to panic… we are probably not in any danger.” the smooth voice says from the right of you and you look over at Rantaro who looks so calm and composed, unlike the others. “ If they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now.” with that and a small wink at you, he must have seen you staring, he walked right up to the Exisal’s, and plainly asks “So what do you want from us? You clearly want something that's what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don’t, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?”

  
You and almost everyone else seems to be highly impressed by how amazingly he handled that situation. You have to refrain from gushing, knowing a small boy next to you is pouting at this display. The Exisal’s, however, was not impressed. The yellow one spoke up directly calling Rantaro a “wiseguy” when suddenly the blue one got excited. Listening to every word, you wanted him to spit it out and just tell you what they had planned. When finally, the green one said: “ IT’S -A -KILLING-GAME.”

  
And just for a moment, the world was silent, fear slowly enveloping you as everyone slowly began to react. Kaede spoke up first “...What?” The blue Exisal yells in anger about being upstaged on what he was going to say but there incessant bickering were lost on everyone.

“ Wait a second... What did you say?” Tenko stuttered out.

And Keebo went to continue “ I-If I heard him correctly..”

“IT’S -A -KILLING-GAME” The Exisals went off on each other again angered by the one called Monodam saying what they wanted to say.

  
The realness of the situation dawned on you and you could feel vomit in the back of your throat. Your head spun and you felt a sense of dread that you could have sworn you felt before, looking at everyone they all looked scared but Rantaro had the color completely drained from his face. Kokichi was still at your side his face almost unreadable. You could have kept trying to read his face to distract from the fear you felt inside you, but a voice came over all the noise. Almost light and cheery.

  
“ Now Now Now, My cute little cubs… you gotta knock off this awful fighting.” Now knowing there are things in the Exisal’s called cubs.

They all stop and look in the direction of the voice. Suddenly 5 little bears are out of the machines each matching the color that was on their Exisal. The red one spoke up “Father!? Father is that you?” They went one by one each calling for their father. Then the lights in the gym suddenly went off, and a yellow halo-ish light came on showcasing a monochrome bear appearing out of thin air.

  
“I am the god of this new world… and the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy! The one the only…. Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!” Out of everything that had already happened today the new talking bear didn’t seem to bother you as much as you thought it should. A chat happened between the family of bears and they spoke almost completely amongst themselves.

You turned and leaned down to Kokichi and whispered: “What the actual fuck is going on?” He snorts in his giggle it seemed to be a wanted distraction from your current situation of fear and confusion.

“Between you and me, I’d take this so-called ‘killing game’ over whatever is going on right now,” he whispers back but you can tell from his voice when he said killing game. He’s afraid of that too.

  
Once the family finished their heart to heart, or Monokuma beating them up, we all begin to ask questions. Korekiyo claimed to sense the madness and despair circling around the new bear, while Keebo pointed out all the bears seemed to be robots with A.I’s like him. Rantaro spoke up again “but what I’m worried about is this ‘killing game’ you mentioned. What exactly does that mean?”

Monokuma just laughed “ I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game!” And even though you swore you never heard those words before you felt a sense of deja-vu and that was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter! I'm trying not to do many time skips except when they are necessary if that's annoying and too much to read let me know! Poor Reader is gonna have some more headaches by the end of the next chapter see you then! -Cupcakes


	3. LET'S TRY THE EXIT

After re-clarifying that the academy is walled in and there's no way out Monokuma left us with the chilling idea that we had to murder to get out. That and the idea we weren’t friends just enemies out to kill each other, made me wary of everyone else and just who would take this seriously. In silence, we stood surrounded by Monokuma’s laugh echoing through the gym. We all unconsciously spread away from each other filling up the gym with extra unnecessary space between us. An alarm rang throughout the gym, one coming from each person. You reach into your pocket and found a pad object when it flashed the words Monopod came across the screen with a series of rules.

  
1: Students must live at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of their foreseeable future.  
2: Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trail.  
3: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.  
4: If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.  
5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.  
6: The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain  
7: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 8 am. The dinning hall and gymnasium are off-limits at night.  
8: Violence towards Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited.  
9: Monokuma will never directly commit a murder  
10: Your monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them.  
11: The body discovery announcement will play when three or more students discover a body.  
12: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your discretion.  
13: Students who violate these rules will be immediately exterminated by the Exisals.

  
The list ended stating Monokuma can add rules whenever he’d like. Confusion was swirling throughout the gym.

“ So these are the rules…” Your head snapped up to look at Ryoma who also had a look of calm over him.

Kirumi spoke up next “ I do not understand why someone… would force us to do this?”

You could feel something in your gut drop. “ It’s for entertainment” you whispered to yourself.

“But the rules are pretty cut and dry. This game doesn’t seem like it’ll be boring” Kokichi loudly said, almost directly over your mutter to yourself. Everyone began discussing the rules trying to figure them out and what they could mean.

  
“ To hell with all that crap!” Kaito screamed loudly as he raised the Monopad to smash it on the ground.

“ Wait no! Don’t do it!”

“ Woah hey now, don't do that”

You and Rantaro both say quickly, giving a quick subtle look to each other.

Maki chimed in as well “ If you violate the rules, then the Exisals will dispose of you…”

Kaito went off about how the game was messed up and he didn’t want to follow the rules.

You walked over to him along with Rantaro. “ This isn’t about playing the game,” you say trying to reason with him, “I doubt anyone of us wants to play this game however it’s way too dangerous to try and disobey him now.”

  
“Forget about him! It just means one less dumbass for the world to deal with!” Mia’s vulgar comment came quick and loud.

“ Who you calling a dumbass?” Kaito shouted back finally a scream broke through everyone.

“HEY!!! QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!!!” Everyone shut up turning to Kaede. “We shouldn’t be fighting amongst ourselves. Right now we NEED to work together. Honestly, I’d probably be more inspiring if I played a song than gave a speech...Chopin’s “Military Polonaise” would definitely help untie us!” You smile of course the piano girl would suggest music.

  
A happier air went throughout the gym then Kokichi says “ Yeah I get behind some bolognese, and I don’t even like meat or tomatoes”

You giggle agreeing “Of course you could. You have a wonderful point Kaede.”

Tenko nods “ We must remember who the real enemy is!”

Kaede happy that everyone seemed to be getting along better rolls up her sleeve putting her fist in the air “Why don’t we work together and search for an exit one more time?”

Keebo brought up even if there wasn’t a hole in the walls surrounding the school there had to be a way we got in, in the first place.

“We’re not gonna fight each other! We’re gonna work together! Okay?!” Kaede's promising voice rang out amongst us again like a rallying cry.

  
I felt a friendship with her before I really even knew her. She, of course, was right we had to find a way out. The feeling of hopelessness not gone but just crunched down inside me. ‘No matter what’ my mind kept telling me ‘we have to get out of here’. With everyone smiling and agreeing, Gonta’s sudden cry came rather unexpectedly.

“Wait! Maybe not much but, Gonta find manhole earlier. In grass, behind the school building.”

“ … What??”We all rushed over to Gonta listening in on his story.

“ Gonta peek in. See big, underground passage. Think maybe it exit…”

Kirumi nods “ The boiler is behind the school building. We must corroborate Gonta’s claim at once. Gonta please lead the way.”

  
Gonta leads us out of the gym and we hurried to the back garden.

Your steps fell in time with Kokichi. “ So hmm? What do you think?” you turn to look at him, with the fast pace his purple mop head of hair is bouncing with each step.

“ About what?” you question. He looks you up and down

“ I’ve been watching you! You're very perceptive! Do you REALLY think this is an exit?” Your face flushes at the thought he had been watching you, but he had a point.

It felt more like a trap. “ I.. just really hope it is.” The two of you then fell silent trying your best to keep up with everyone's pace. You noticed Kaede and Rantaro talking, a pang of jealousy rang through your brain and you scold yourself for that.

  
When we all got back to the greenhouse boiler building, Gonta pointed out the manhole in the grass. And sure enough it was sitting right there. Angie sighed,“ Awww, this manhole cover looks heavy. Can we even lift it?”

Keebo stood puffing out his chest “I can try!”It looks as if he puts all his strength into opening it but it doesn’t budge. “Don’t worry,” Keebo begins “ My strength can rival a strong senior citizen!”

Miu looked dumbfounded “Th-that's fuckin’ pathetic!” as the two of them bickered Gonta walked up to the manhole cover.

  
Gonta placed his hand over the cover and lifted it with ease, “Upsy-daisy” he says. Tossing it aside we all looked down the manhole. A steep ladder went all the way down to a large underground room. It looked kinda creepy and the cold air that blew out of the thing didn’t help.

“I’m sure it’s fine. At the very least, we definitely won’t die down there.” Kaito said with a big grin on his face.

Tenko turned to you and motioned to the other girls as well. “If anything happens, I’ll protect most of you! But the degenerate males are on their own!”

  
“ It's awfully quiet.. Where are Monokuma and the Monokubs?” Rantaro asks looking down the manhole again.

“ I was thinking something similar” you voice, concerns evident.

“ Then let's hurry before they show up the mess with us!” Kokichi’s eyes lit up like stars. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the manhole with him staring down the ladder. One by one everyone followed Kokichi and you down the ladder and into the dark and cold underground.

  
A large open area, filled with pipes and oil drums with the only light source being the manhole we entered from greeted us on our way down.

“ It’s more spacious than I thought it’d be…” Ryoma says adjusting his hat on his head.

Grabbing your hand again Kokichi runs to the middle of the room with you in tow “Yodelay-hee-hoooooo!” the echo bounces while everyone begins to discuss what this place might have been.

“ An old industrial passageway, I suspect… Perhaps factories once existed here?” Kirumi says patting down her dress to shake the dust off of it. You nod agreeing with her. Your suddenly aware of the hand that’s still holding yours, you look over at him but he pretends not to notice, ‘brat’ you think, smiling.

  
“Hey look at this.” Rantaro’s voice goes ringing through your ear again. He’s pointing at a sign that just says EXIT. We all walk over to the sign.

“ It looks like a trap.” You say.

Finally pulling your hand away from Kokichi, you walk to the sign and look down the tunnel. Rantaro came up next to you bumping your shoulder with his. “ Well then, go on ahead. No point standing around here.” He flashed a smile at you, one you returned in kind. His smile was something so familiar and nice.

Shuichi came up on your other side “ Ah yeah,” You turn to look at the hat clad boy, this being one of the first times you’ve heard him speak.

“ No need to worry! We are all Ultimates here!” Kaede comes up and stands at Shuichi’s other side. Everyone else gathers around the four of you in the front. “ As long as we work together, everything will work out just fine.” She said that in hopes to convince everyone but you had a feeling she was also saying it to convince herself.

***

  
After trying again and again you were all lying on the floor wiped out and not being able to stand from the falling and the game pushing you back to the front. A sad silence filled the air, it was an impossible trap. From your position on the floor you could see everyone, everyone sitting or laying down treating injuries and fatigue. Finally, your eyes fell on Kokichi who looked sick. His small malnourished body couldn’t handle the shit we just put ourselves through and you knew it. Even though your stomach felt sick and your arms almost gave out on you, you crawled and made your way to him.

  
“Hey” your voice comes out horse and quiet. He turns to you looking very tired but his eyes light up a bit seeing you working your way over. “ Are you okay?” You ask, concern written in your eyes, you see his arm got a bit bruised and there's a bump on his head. You gently reach out and reach for his hand grabbing it and checking his arm for other bruises. As you do he leans his head on your shoulder.

“I’m perfect why are you asking... Are you okay?” You chuckle a little, “ At least I’m alive ya know.”

  
“Failed again,” Gonta said.

“Damn it!” Kaito cried.

“I can’t… go on…” Tsumgi (that blue-haired girl, finally learned her name while we were in the tunnel) whispered.

Kaede was the only one still standing, she desperately looked around “ Wait, we can’t give up. This time, we’ll-”

Kokichi spoke up next to you. His face darkening. “... Knock it off already. You’re free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture.” You looked at him with shock, tears began pouring down his face. He grabbed your hand squeezing it. You had a feeling he was reacting like this because he saw how hurt you were, but you couldn’t be sure. “ You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation… You won’t let us give up and no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground… That… doesn’t sound like torture to you? When you say we can’t give up, you’re not inspiring us- you’re strong-arming us!”

  
The tears came faster down his face and you grabbed him fast cradling him against you. As much as you hated fighting and disagreeing with the girl who was trying so hard to help, you had to agree it was torture and you couldn’t stand to see Kokichi so defeated. Kaede looked so shocked she didn’t know what her willpower was doing.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

Tenko looked and snapped at him “Hey degenerate male! Quit being so selfish! And stop resting on that girl! You're tainting her!”

Ignoring Tenko’s last comment Kokichi continued. “I-I’m not being selfish… the others feel the same way, too… Poor y/n could hardly get over here less than stand up and try again.” So he was concerned. It made you happy. Kaede finally looked around to see the mess that our group had become.

  
Most of the class began to voice their complaints to Kaede who looked so upset with herself she might cry. The rest of the class began to argue over not giving up and being okay not getting out of this place.

Kokichi stood up abruptly. “We shouldn’t have to push ourselves...Let’s just find another way out, okay?”

Rantaro eyed him down “...You’re talking about the killing game, aren’t you?”

A sinister smile came to Kokichi’s lips “Oh, so you’re gonna interpret it like that, huh?” The unspoken fight between them was harsh. The tension-filled the whole underground cavern. Both stood eyeing each other.

Finally, Tenko freaked out and cut between them. “Wh-what are you saying!? There’s no way we can do the killing game!”

  
Kokichi threw his arms up behind his head laughing carelessly. “Nee-heehee… Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it.”

Tenko stood into a fighting stance. “Oh-hoho… Looks like this little degenerate wants his head smashed into the ground.”

You stood up standing in front of Kokichi. “ How about we stop fighting okay?”

And at the same time, Shuichi stepped up too. “S-Stop, guys, we shouldn’t be fighting…”

The next person to stand up was Ryoma “We fell apart pretty quick for a group that decided to be friends and work together.” With that, he began walking to the ladder.

  
Kaede started to fully cry now. “ I’m sorry… this is my fault. I’m so sorry…”

Shuichi ran to her placing his hand on her shoulders “No, Kaede…”

Kaito began yelling about how it isn't her fault at all. You want to tell her that as well. However, you’re concerned about how Kokichi would react. Suddenly a bell rang throughout the area.

“Ding Dong Bing Bong!” and the monitor in the room lit with the Monokubs on it. “ This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. It is now 10 pm Nighttime starts now! Whether you’ve been good or naughty, it’s time to go tinkle and go to beddy-bye! The dining hall and gym are locked during nighttime, so be careful. Kyahahahahhah! Sweet dreams!”

  
“Nighttime, huh? Welp, no sense pushing our luck. We should probably just get a fresh start tomorrow.” Rantaro sighed then started to the ladder that Ryoma was beginning to climb.

“Fresh start?” Angie voiced,

Kirumi nodded in turn. “We’ve each been assigned a room in the dormitory. Perhaps we should rest there?”

Miu visibly tensed. “Heeee! We’re gonna rest there!?”

Tsumugi nodded in agreement. “But… it makes me nervous to think we’ll be staying the night at this creepy school.”

Kokichi started walking to the ladder as well. “Well, nothing we can do but suck it up! So what’s our plan for tomorrow?” Your eyes follow his figure completely entranced.

“Since the dining hall opens at 8 am, how about we meet there at that time?” you say, Kokichi nods enthusiastically.

Rantaro turns to look at me “Sure, I think that’ll work. I’m okay with that.” Winking again he passed you and whispered “Nice idea!”

Maki just sighed, “ Can we go to our room already?”

  
With that, we started our journey back to the dorm building. The climb up the ladder was tiring but you got up it. And as a big spread group, all 17 of you walked back to the dormitory. Your room was placed right in the middle as a divide between the girls and the boy's side. When you walked up you were pleasantly surprised that Kokichi’s room was right next to yours. Opening the door, the key was in the lock, you pushed open the large heavy door. Remembering to grab the key you walked inside surprised how much stuff you liked was in there, complete with multiple sets of your outfit.

  
You heard a knock on the door, turning to look at the door you walked over “Who is it?” The smooth voice that came from behind the door let you know right away.

“It's me.” You opened the door a crack and saw the boy with green hair, “I just want to talk, can I come in?”

You open it more trusting him enough. “ Um… What did you need?”

He paces for a second before he turns to you his deep green eyes pierce yours. “Does this seem familiar to you? Like we’ve done this?”

Your eyes widen “ Are you saying you think we’ve all been through this before?”

He shakes his head. “ No… No… Just you and me. It feels like we’ve done this. You've read my mind with things you’ve said.” You nod in agreement.

  
“I’ve been feeling a bit of deja-vu but-”

He rushes to you, grabbing your hands looking excited. “ Then this must just be a test! Maybe we’ve already played through this quote unquote game! It’s a lead.”

Still holding your hands he smiles at you and for once you want to believe him, that's it's all fine because there’s no way this could be real. He leaves your room with a smile and a wave walking back to his own room. You smile thinking about the boys you’ve befriended here while putting on the one set of pj's they left for you. Rantaro being strange, cool and honest to god so familiar it was driving you crazy, he was handsome and a good leader. Then there was Kokichi, who you thought was beautiful from the second you saw him. He was mischievous and funny, with the heart of a child, but he seemed to really like you for some reason, at least enough to drag you around. You fell asleep trying to only remember the good things about today and with the pain you were feeling, you fell asleep within seconds.

What you didn’t know was the boy with beautiful purple hair watched in spite as the green-haired boy left your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for you! Let me know what you guys think so far! -Cupcakes


	4. WELL THAT'S A DEAD BODY

Waking up in the morning you almost forgot of the horror you were in. Sitting up you remembered, the sudden want to go to the dining hall to check on everyone hit you like a ton of bricks. You got up and walked into the bathroom area. Shedding your clothes hopping into the shower. While you were scrubbing yourself down you heard what sounded like a morning announcement. Letting you know the time. Getting out of the shower and dressing into your outfit you try to rush out bumping into someone as soon as you left your room.

  
“AH!” you fell on the floor looking downwards you saw a familiar-looking pair of shoes.

“ Nee hee hee! Falling for me again are you y/n-chan?” His hands reach out to help you off the floor. Grabbing his hand he helps you to your feet.

“ Thanks, Kokichi!” Once you were on your feet you both began walking to the dining hall. Making it there most of your classmates were already there. The only one missing was Kaede. Everyone sat around the big dining table making idle chatter. Kokichi was on your right side playing with the food that was on the plate. After talking about what happened yesterday all our bodies felt tired again. “Okay, let's try to think up new ways to get out of here,” you say that a bunch of half-assed nods respond.

  
“Before you do that, I have an announcement!” Monokuma's voice resounded throughout the room, as he fell from the ceiling. A bunch of your classmates screamed at him on site.

But you could care less about him being there, you just wanted to know what he wanted. You weren’t the only one, “Well, your announcement?” Rantaro says.

“Well, it isn’t terribly important…It’s easier to stay alive by being an obvious goody-shoes, right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn’t mean You’ll be able to kill someone easily… So I figured I’d ease you guys into the killing game by giving you the motivation to kill!” Everyone looked at each other in disgust.

“...Motivation to kill?” Maki asks.

“ I will now announce the first motive! Make sure you record this moment for posterity! Now then, the special motive I’ve prepared is called the First Blood Perk! WOW! For the first murder that occurs, no class trial will be held! Can you believe it? That means the first one to kill someone will get to graduate, no strings attached!”

  
Fear and uneasiness spread throughout the place. We didn’t know each other well enough to know who would try to kill someone else. Kaede and all the (other let's be friends) kids tried to argue with Monokuma. But at this point, you just wanted to go hide in your room and not talk to anyone ever.

You slowly make a move to leave when you feel a hand on your arm. “ Let's hear everything before you hide, it’s better we know everything…” Kokichi whispers to you. You’re not even sure you heard everything since he was so quiet. You calmly and slowly sit back down. “ Smart girl..” He winks at you. You try to listen in the conversation again, but your heart is beating so loud. You are beyond scared.

  
When you do finally tune into what's happening again Rantaro is speaking. “It’s an incentive to betray the group to give yourself an advantage. With that in the back of our minds, we’re less likely to cooperate.” Rantaro was way too smart for comfort, you think he must have been in a similar situation before.

Shuichi joins in as well “And if a murder were to occur… it’d be even more unlikely that we’d cooperate.”

Everything they were saying made perfect sense. And that was what struck fear in your heart, to begin with.

“ Still, we won't do it!” Kaede said. Everyone got vocal about it besides you and Kokichi and Rantaro. Everyone else said they would rather work together then murder someone so selfishly. Monokuma’s laugh echoed the room,

“ So you guys still want to work together? Ahem! Now then, I’m pleased to announce an additional motive!” “What can he do that?” you said. “ A time limit is now in effect! If a murder does not occur by nighttime, two days from now… Then every student participation in this killing game will die! Mauled to shreds by countless Monokumas from the rumored Monokuma-making machine! SO unless you want to end up as pink smears you might wanna take this game seriously! AHHHHHH-hahahahaha!”

***  
  
It had been a day and a half now that you’ve been in your room. Your pencil was starting to wear out, and your floor was covered in drawings. You don’t fully remember how you got here. You remember Monokuma laughing, then your hand was on the deadbolt on your dorm door. In this time you’ve drawn every one of your classmates from your memory and had the best ones up on your wall above your bed. It looked psycho but you wanted to document as much as you could. Because if no one died, you all would be killed by Monokuma. But if someone did. You would be too scared to leave the room. You know a couple of people came by the room but you didn’t open the door for anyone. You labeled your final picture as trustworthy, and it was Kokichi Ouma. For some reason everything he’s done so far for you made you feel this one was okay.

  
You sat curled on your bed looking at your wall of faces. Some much better than others, such as Kokichi and Rantaro they looked correct. Others like Maki looked a bit off, but you didn’t care. Suddenly your doorknob started rattling. Shit someone was picking the lock! You lunged under the bed hiding from whoever it had to be.

“Wow (y/n)-chan you’ve been busy!” the door closes and you knew that voice.

Standing up from behind your bed you see Kokichi standing there with a tray full of food in his hand. He placed the tray on the bed and turns to lock the door again. “ You gotta eat silly!” He says with a carefree smile. He sits on the bed looking at the pictures and smiled bigger. “I think you are trustworthy too, don’t worry about the food. I made it myself so it's safe.”

  
You sit beside him and begin to eat what he brought. It's a sandwich, some chips, fruit and a bunch of snacks and two bottles of grape panta. He reaches over and grabs a snack bag and one bottle of panta. “ Is this what you’ve been doing?”He asks once you take a bite of the food.

“Yeah, I’m honestly so scared. I don’t want someone to just kill me just to get out.”

He nods. “I’ve been in my room a lot as well. Along with the dining hall and storage place.”

You look at the sandwich half-eaten. “ Why did you bring this to me?” He shrugs and takes a sip from the bottle.

“I didn’t want the one person I trust to just up and die of starvation.”

You nod looking at the clock, “It won’t matter soon if nothing happens.” You take a sip of the grape soda he bought for you. “Bleh, you like this stuff?” laughing at him as he pouts.

“DUH! It’s the best and fits an Ultimate Supreme Ruler like me!” You spent a few hours talking about nothing with Kokichi and drawing with him. You enjoyed your time with him. He stilled lied a bunch but it was actually super easy to know when he was and when he wasn't you just had to listen. When you looked at the clock it was late afternoon, almost nighttime. You smiled at the boy watching him color with you on the floor. You figure if you are about to die, this isn't the worst last memory to have.

  
You had been working with him on this terrible picture of Monokuma when an alarm rang out. Both of your heads snapped up. You watched as Kokichi flipped his purple locks out of his eyes and we both turned to the monitor.

“ A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the library!”

You and Kokichi stood up faster than lighting and were flying out your door quickly.

“ Who do you think-?” He starts, but you just keep running.

“ I don’t know” When you go to the library, everyone else was there. Monokuma was monologuing, everyone talking over each other. “Who is it?” your painful voice came out, then you saw him.

He laid there in a pool of blood, his shirt soaked in it, the beautiful green hair that used to shine now dirty and dark. “ Rantaro…”


	5. LETS INVESTIGATE AND CRY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets investigate shall we?

You're head begin to slit open, you could feel everything inside you break in half. You fall to the floor in absolute agony, your head felt like it was being forced open with a chainsaw and you just had to sit there and take it. Taking another look at his body you head throbbed again tears coming to your eyes. “ Rantaro why… Who did this?” Your eyes trace through everyone. Making contact with each crying face and tried to find the traitor in the group. The one whos emotions looked fake. You move your body to his looking at the dent in his head.

  
It was Kokichi’s voice you heard next “Wh-what…? This is a lie, right?” He comes up behind you and it's a comforting presence, you knew he was innocent since he had been with you the whole time.

Ryoma came up and stood next to you as well, “ Hm… How ironic, the guy who wanted to live ended up dead… and the guy who wanted to die survived...” Everyone looked at Ryoma, who basically just told everyone he wanted to be killed. Soon enough everyone gathered in a circle around the body. You sat on the floor not being able to get up and move.

  
You had hardly noticed Monokuma walking into the library. “Thanks to the First Blood Perk, there won’t be a class trial, so that’d just be a waste of time. With that said....if you’re the blackened who killed Rantaro, raise your hand!”

Your head shot up and looked around everyone in the room. You had almost forgotten that motive. You had to know who did it except, no one was moving. Everyone looking and talking amongst themselves, blaming each other and claiming their own innocence. In the end no one came forward. Monokuma wasn’t happy about that. Guess we are having a class trial after all. Your brain still was pounding. Like a forgotten memory you felt ill. Looking at his hair soaked in blood, images of wiping blood from his lips flash in your head. All these feelings were making you mad. You looked at each person giving them a once over. You were going to find his killer you had too.

  
INVESTIGATE!

  
Finally getting your mind back in place you stood and looked around the room. The library was big and old looking. Full of corners and stacks of books and dust. There was probably more books than you could ever read in the place. At least it was a peaceful place to die. It was basically a forest. Everyone was looking around Shuichi and Kaede were busying themselves looking at the body and these strange cameras on the wall. A hand suddenly grabbed your arm pulling you out of you reviery.

“ Let’s get going then y/n!”

Gonta hearing Kokichi turned to you both. “ W-wait...where do we start?” You could hardly hear all the voices around you talking and muttering to themselves.

“Do not fret. Just imagine this as something out of a police drama or detective manga.” Kirumi’s calming voice says next to you. Shuichi pulled his hat out of his eyes a bit, giving off a look of desperate dertimation.

  
“By coming face to face with the corpse, you will learn a great many things!” Korekiyo said this with a creepy laugh but,e what he said had merit. You turned your gaze once again to the body on the floor.

“ Well…” you start, gaining everyone's eyes. “We can be sure that it was blunt force trauma to his head. And that ball probably did it.” You pointed to the blood stained ball on the floor next to him. Most everyone nodded in agreement.

“ Yeah? If you know so much I bet you fucking did it!’ Miu flat out glares at you. You're about to rebuttal but Monokuma comes back in the room, his grubby hands filled with digital files.

“ It’s a Monokuma File. This file is a detailed report that summarizes all the info about the dead body! But there’s no info that would point to the blackened, cuz that would ruin the trials. I dunno, maybe you guys’ll find it useful since you’re not experienced investigators, y’know?’ While he said this, he handed them each to us turning them on as he did.

“ Pfft, Monokuma File? Like hell am I gonna believe something he made!” Katio’s angry voice rang out. Ever the fighter he was.

Angie came up from behind you starling you to pieces. “ Auta has spoken… He says we shouldn’t take our eyes off of the Monopad.”

  
When you got yours, you hardly wanted to look at it but you did. And you saw his beautiful face staring back at you. These words flashed from the screen.  
The Victim is Rantaro Amami  
The Victim’s body was discovered in the library.  
The estimated time of death is 9:10 p.m  
The Victim was subjected to blunt force trauma to the back of the skull, resulting in cranial fractures and immediate death. No other injuries were detected.

  
Most of this information didn’t seem very helpful besides the time of death. He died less than 30 minutes ago. You look at Kokichi who seems very intrigued by the Monokuma File. Kaede and Shuichi stood in front and began to tell their plans about the Mastermind or at least thoughts on catching them.

Kokichi loudly moans next to you. “ But if there were cameras won’t this case get solved easily? Aw maaan, that’s so boring!” Everyone went to the cameras and you stayed still with Kokichi.

“Why did you say that? He’s dead you know… We want to solve the case fast.” You say to the purple haired boy beside you.

  
He smirked at you. Grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the library. “What about the pictures...?” You ask and he shakes his head.

He pulls you out of the basement of the school, back outside then back to the dorms, looking around nervously until he got there. The whole while being silent “ No y/n don’t you get it? He was killed by one of them. We know that we are innocent, since we were together when he died. But we can’t trust anyone else, for all we know is they could all be in on it.”

His point made sense, you hated to admit. Finally you arrived at Rantaro’s room and Kokichi pulled out a strange little kit. “Are you picking the lock?” He nods bending over and pulling out the tools he needed. With a click, the door opened and Kokichi and you rushed into the room.

  
You liked watching Kokichi work. He looked so serious it was a fun new side of him. He went through the whole room. While you stood in place kinda feeling awkward being in a dead guys room (also it being Rantaro’s room). Kokichi could only find one thing that seemed suspicious, that was a notebook and it was hidden in the bed. He sat on the bed and patted the area next to him. You moved over and sat down, however once you did he shuffled over to you and leaned his head on your shoulder. He started flipping through the pages, which were rather filled for only being there for a couple of days. Mostly incoherent rambling and doodles. And a couple of notes about you as well, which made you blush and feel dirty like you were reading his secrets. Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Looks like this guy really liked you, hmmm?” Looking at the passages about you, he made it seem like he knew more than he was letting on. You grab the book from Kokichi, looking at the most recent passage yourself.

  
“Only the third night and I had that dream again, her under me naked, panting, my name the only thing leaving her lips. We did this. We went through it before. I know her I know every inch of her body and she knows mine. she was mine. She was MINE She is MINE but I can’t fully remember it. THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY! THEY CAN’T TAKE HER NO. We can’t trust anyone. I saw some of the others sneaking around in the library maybe the answer is there.”

  
There was something raw and wrong about the passage. How dare he talk about you in such a way. It was gross and disgusting. He seemed to have all these perversions in his head about you. The word mine was bolded, the pen scraped over the word over and over again. Your fingers traced the word feeling grooves in the paper.

“Wow, this is kinda scary…”

You felt Kokichi nod into your shoulder. “I told you, y/n we can’t trust anyone.”

The tears started falling from your face, you weren’t even aware you were crying until they hit the notebook under you. Kokichi gently took the book away, hiding it back in its place. Then you felt his arms wrap around you holding you as you cried. But for the life of you, you couldn't place why you were crying to begin with. Was it his death? Or more into that eerie feeling you had about his feelings for you. Either way, Kokichi held you in his skinny little arms and you grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug holding him close as your body shook. When you finally stopped crying that familiar sound rang throughout the room and the monitor lit up.

It was time for the trial.


	6. MY CLASS TRIAL OUR CLASS TRIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG y'all I'm so sorry this took forever! I've moved back into my dorm and fought a sickness during this time, I hope you like the chapter hopefully I'll have another up at some point soon! Thank you for the love<3

By the time you and Kokichi made your way to the strange fountain area, most everyone was there. Kaede and Shuichi were the last two to come in the big red door. You stood close to Kokichi, being next to him made you feel safe. Like he said earlier you couldn’t trust anyone at the moment. However that thought scared you terribly, you wanted to trust your classmates, you wanted to make friends. 

Katio walked up the fountain giving it a judgmental look, “ So this is the Shrine of Judgement…”

Gonta quickly stood in front of the funky fountain, arms out to his sides. “ Careful, everyone! If bad things happen, get behind Gonta!”

Angie went and stood beside him. “ Then gimme a piggy-back ride! Come on! Carry me!” 

You couldn’t believe someone here was a killer. Everyone was so strange and in a way, kind.

“Omigod, you are so fucking annoying! So are we doin’ the class trial here or what!?” Miu shouts.

You take that back, everyone seemed kind except Miu. We all begin to question where Monokuma was. Suddenly the statue stated rumbling and shaking loudly. The statue disappeared, and the waterfall behind it parted to show a pair of doors. Elevator doors.

“ Does he want us to board it?” Keebo asked you, and you nodded slowly.

“That would make sense.” you say eyeing down the elevator. 

“It will be fine! Remember our promise? We’re gonna escape this place and remain good friends afterwards. So let’s do it! I’m sure we’ll be alright!” You wanted to believe Kaede, you wanted to trust her. Your whole body ached with the want to trust her. 

Everyone piled into the dim elevator. It rattled and shook as it moved downwards.

“ Whoaaa! That’s super cool. It’s actually an elevator.” You reached besides you and grabbed Kokichi’s hand. He laced his fingers around yours and you smiled. It felt like it went down forever before it finally shook to a stop. Once the doors opened you let go of his hand.

The room was large and circular. With stands in the middle of the room 18 in total with place markers for the 17 of you. You looked for your marker and to you horror and not surprise, your stand was next to Rantaros. His marker had a picture of him on it a large pink x was drawn over his face. You stood and looked around the circle looking at everyone. Who did it?

Monokuma decided to explain the rules of the trial. “So it’s starting..” you say, your sense of fear turning comical.

“ Ah-haha, oh man, I haven’t been in a trial in, like, forever!” You head snaps to Kokichi, you can tell he's putting on an act. However he sells his carefree attitude so easily.

“Oh yeah? So your experienced?” you retort smirking at him.

He smiles happy you’re playing into him. “Yeah, since I’m a leader of evil and stuff. I’ve done a loooooot of bad things.” he full on winks at you and you roll your eyes. The rest of the group ignores you both. 

“So what are we even supposed to do? Where do we even start?” Kaito says rubbing the back of his head. You turn to your left where Gonta is standing, hes mumbling to himself about the trial, obviously not sure what all was happening.

Tenko shouts “ Let’s breathe in! And breathe out! We need to remember our No, No, No’s!”

You cock your head and look at her. “ No that’s not helpful at all, we need to start with why the culprit didn’t take advantage of the First Blood Perk?”

Korekiyo nods in agreement with you. “ I thought it strange too, it had been bothering me.” He says. You look up at Rantaro’s big picture next to you and sigh.

“I bet they wanted the class trail real bad.” Ryoma continues. 

“Yeah but why? That doesn’t make sense-”

Miu cuts you off loudly “ The Monokuma’s the culprit! Duh-doy! Cuz this whole class trial as his idea! Hoo-yeah! Easy-peasy! I’m a fuckin’ genius!” No one believed her, but still Monokumas sickenly high voice rang out saying he would *never* do anything to us.

Kaede scoffed, “ Even if you can’t, it’s a different story for the person controlling you, right? Is it possible that the mastermind controlling Monokuma killed Rantaro?” 

There she goes talking about the Mastermind again. You weren’t sure the Mastermind would be that stupid to off someone first and try to get away with it. With the way the school is laid out if there was a Mastermind, whether they killed Rantaro or not, it’s probably one of us. Ryoma says what your thinking out loud and you nod your head agreeing with him.

You look up at Kokichi who smiles and puts his hands behind his head. “ It’s Kee-boy over here! Everyone else thinks so too!”

Keebo looks around nervously, “ Does everyone really think that…?!”

You shake your head looking at him. “ No, no one thinks that.” You quickly say, earning a pout from Kokichi. “We should try to figure out the culprit before we worry about a Mastermind.” You say, Kokichi excitedly nods at you.

“ Yup right as ever y/n”

Shuichi speaks up softly, “ Then… we could start by determining the sequence of events? Let’s take a closer look at the circumstances of Rantaro’s death.” Everyone agreed with Shuichi, since he’s the Ultimate Detective here. Monokuma laughs over everyone, and then our trial really started. 

***

It had been about an hour and we were getting to a bad place. Kokichi was all over the place and for awhile almost no one trusted Shuichi. Speaking of, Shuichi was looking desperate. Whatever he knew, he didn’t want to share it with the class. I started shaking, while watching him cry. I figured it out too.

“ You’re scared to reveal the truth huh Shuichi?” Kaede’s sweet voice echoed out over us. I looked at her, fear growing in my heart. I didn’t want to believe it either. “ Don’t be scared to say it. Not just for me… but for everyone else. Please… Face the truth.” She stood up straight smiling sadly, “The culprit of this incident is…” She stops looking at Shuichi. 

“ … Kaede is the culprit” He sounds broken, an overhead beam of light comes over her washing her in a white light. Tears are coming to you. Shuichi summed up everything, from the flash on the camera to the shot put ball going down the vent and over the books she stacked. And how her plan wasn’t just to kill Rantaro it was to kill the mastermind. “ It’s all my fault, Kaede trusted my detective skills. I told her the mastermind might be there… And that's why she set that trap.”

You look over at Kokichi and for a moment you see just a scared boy watching a person he thought was good, be called out as a murder. His mask of indifference came back quickly though, his momentary lapse gone. 

“It’s all my fault. She trusted my detective work, and I screwed it up!” His tears were flowing freely now. The rest of the class stunned into a deep sadness.

“Stop… That’s not true…” Everyone turned to look at Kaede, she stood completely confident in herself and her words. “ Please, don’t say it’s your fault… It will be harder for me… None of this is your fault, it’s mine. Everything’s my fault!” Kaede was crying now too.

A familiar feeling of hopelessness echoed through your mind. Bouncing back and forth like a forgotten memory. You had been through this before, Rantaro was right. You gripped the front of your stand in your hands, knuckles turning white as Kaede and Suichi spoke to each other. 

Everyone wanted to deny it, no one wanted to believe it. “Damn it!” Katio screamed out.

“ It is a truth I do not wish to accept, but since Shuichi has brought everything to light…” Kirumi sounded calm, but her face gave her away. “ We can at least try to trust the Kaede we’ve come to know up to this point.” She is right.

You look up at Kaede who is smiling tears falling down her cheeks the color almost completely drained. “ She just wanted to protect us, I believe that and that’s the truth.” You whisper out. Looking at her with a smile.

Kaede smiles at you, “Thank you y/n” Everyone agreed, no one wanted to think Kaede evil, or plotting. “ You guys are so nice… Even though I betrayed you all… Nice job, Shuichi! I didn’t expect any less!” 

The poor boy looked completely wrecked. She went on to compliment him on his detective work. You once again look over at Kokichi, who was oddly silent. He turns and meets you eyes. You stare into his purple eyes wide with fear. The rest of his face neutral as ever. It was finally time to vote, Monokuma drew our attention back to him, then to the tiny screens in front of us. It lit up asking us to lock in a vote. Once again your head spins you stumble a bit, vision flashing.

Gonta’s hand reached out to steady you. “ Y/n is okay? Gonta stop you from falling like a gentleman.”

Looking up at him you smile and nod. “ Yes I’m fine, thank you.” You stand up again, looking at the voting poll. Your finger hovers over a different face before you finally press on Kaede’s button. You felt a pair of eyes on you the whole time. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The Trial was over. You stood in fear looking at her body hanging limply above the piano. It was so wrong so violent so evil. He tried to hide it but Kokichi cried watching her die. You held his hand the whole time. Before he turned to walk back to the elevator he squeezes your hand and quietly says “ Well Kaede you weren’t boring.” 

Everyone clammers into the elevator to go back up. It shook and rattled the whole way. Once you were back at the fountain everyone silently walked to their own rooms. Kokichi rushed ahead leaving you standing still by the fountain. The running water made you calm in a way. 

Suddenly the sounds so crying hit your ears. You turn to your right. There you found Shuichi kneeled over sobbing into his hands. You walk up to him sitting on the base of the fountain, rubbing his back.

“ It can’t be real she can’t be gone. It’s all my fault.” You shush him trying your best to comfort him. 

“ It’s not she told you herself that it wasn’t your fault.” You sit with him for awhile until he stops crying and it resounds to a dull hiccup. Then you both sit in silence the nighttime alarm rings but you ignore it choosing to stay where you are. 

“Why do you like him? He’s a brat and he lies a lot” Shuichi asked the two of you having sat for hours it was almost midnight now you were both just keeping each others company. Sitting with you backs to the fountain staring at the world ahead. He wrapped himself around his knees, balled up and small.

“ I’m not sure, he makes me feel safe. He also doesn’t lie all the time ... earlier you said his crying was an act but it honestly wasn’t he’s genuinely upset. At least that’s what I think,”

Shuichi smiles sadly “I don’t get it, however I understand. Kaede was like that to me, she made me feel safe.”

You lean your head on his shoulder you want to make him feel that your here for him. “ Did you love her, in a way?”

He nods you can feel it against the top of your head. “ Yeah as stupid as that sounds, I really did.” 

When you two finally walk back to the dorms, it’s almost one. You walk to your room, when you get in your greeted with the pictures you spent hours on when you were afraid of someone dying. Now looking at the pictures it’s insane that two of these people were dead. You pin Kaede’s and Rantaro’s pictures in a new category, ‘deceased’.

Looking at Shuichi’s picture you move it next to Kokichi, after everything that happened you know he's trustworthy. 

  
  



	7. BREAKFAST AND NEW SPACES

It was hard to wake up in the morning. The strangest dreams plagued your thoughts during the night. Things about falling out of metal tubes and Rantaro coughing up blood. You figured it was trama. You let the morning announcements be your alarm, slowly getting up and pulling yourself into the shower. You let the warm water pour on to you for awhile. You contemplated ever leaving the safe warm water but you knew your classmates would think you died. You sighed and after what was probably a half hour to 45 minutes you got out of the shower. Wrapping the towel against you, you stared at your reflection in the mirror. How long had you been there? Had it even been a week yet? You didn’t know anymore. 

Leaving the steaming bathroom, you entered your bedroom. You almost didn’t see the person sitting on your bed. Your head was so clouded. You wouldn’t have noticed the person there. You would have removed the towel. But he said something so you noticed.

“ Ooo~ y/n you should buy me dinner first before you do that!”

You snapped the towel against your body whipping around staring wide eyed in horror at the purple haired boy on your bed. “ H-how... W-why are you here?”

He chuckles smiling widely at you. “To see you naked of course!” You flush and he laughs loudly. 

“I’m lying! I got worried you were taking a long time to come out of your room. Didn’t want my trustworthy person to be dead.” He eyes your wall of drawings. A frown coming to his face seeing Shuichi’s picture next to his.

“N-now you’ve seen me, I’m fine, can you leave?”

He stands and walks over to you. “Hmm? Why do you want me to leave?” 

You could see his shit eating grin. He liked getting a rise out of you. You could feel your face getting redder and redder. “ You know why asshole, I’m not dressed!”

His eyes slowly look you up and down. You smack him. He chuckles and steps a bit back. “ Okay I’ll get going! I’ll be waiting outside so don’t take long!” He leans up to your cheek and quickly kisses it, before running out of the room. 

You stare, watching the closed door. You can’t believe he did that. You felt you face heat up more. Pulling yourself out of that trance, you got dressed. Once your outfit was on, you walked out into the hallway where Kokichi was obediently sitting and waiting. He popped up off the floor and the two of you walked to the dining hall. Where almost everyone else was waiting. When you got there a wonderful smell was coming through the room from the kitchen. Trays of food were in front of everyone, and while they were eating there were all talking. You heard Keebo first.

“Writing?”

You sat next to him and Kokichi was on your other side.

“Yeah! Like someone try to hide writing in grass! Weird, right!?” You pick up your fork and begin eating.

“Writing?” You ask, mouth full of food. 

Angie adds her contribution to the conversation. “Hmmm… Auta says it’s just graffiti. Nyahahahahaha! Now we don’t gotta worry about it anymore!” People began muttering about Auta and how suspicious he is.

“What’s up with you guys? Are you still talking about that graffiti?” Katio asked over the group, coming in with someone else in tow. You finally looked up at the two of them and you’re eyes are glued to Shuichi. He’s not wearing his hat.

He stumbles out a “Good morning…” and quickly sits down.

You smile at him and he flashes a nervous one at you. Kokichi glared at your small exchange and sits up yelling loudly. “You finally got rid of that emo hat! Is this cuz Kaede died or whatever?” 

You smacked him, “Asshole shut up. You look nice Shuichi.” You make sure to tell him genuinely, since you spent all that time with him you really care about his feelings now.

Tenko spoke up as well. “Quiet, you male! Learn some manners, why don’t you!?” You hated to agree with her. You looked at Kokichi and he only smiled cheekly at you. 

Everyone continued talking about the missing hat while Kokichi started eating and making idle chatter to you. “Whatcha think we are gonna do today?”

You shrug, “Hope no one else dies.”

You watch his hand sip under the table and you can feel it graze your leg. You feel an electric shock flow through you. Hating how good it honestly made you feel. He picked up his fork and shoved food into his mouth talking to the others as his fingers dance on your leg. He’s really testing the waters today. 

Katio looked between both Shuichi and you. “Anyway, don’t be late anymore, Shuichi and Y/n. We already decided we're eating breakfast together. Kokichi and I had to grab the two of you.”

Both Shuichi and you nod together. “Sure, I’ll do my best not to be late again.”

You say as Kokichi’s voice comes out from besides you. Dripping with sweetness. “Don’t worry about y/n, I don’t mind getting her each morning.” His hand got closer to your heat as he said this and your ability to keep a straight face was falling.

Tenko perked up at that. “Don’t even think about it detenerate male!”

Kirumi spoke up over her. “Yes, yes. I prepared breakfast for everyone. It was no trouble at all, but make sure you're not late so it doesn’t get cold.” You had assumed Kirumi did this but you were delighted to fully hear it and know.

“Kirumi, be my mom!” Kokichi shouted. And Gonta got in on asking as well. 

The conversation went back to more normal nonsense and finally finally he moved his hand off of your leg. You blush and put your own hand down to rub the feeling of his fingers away. Which only leads to him grabbing your hand and holding it in his. Great. You glanced over at Shuichi you could tell this breakfast was hard on him. You were just proud he was trying this hard.

Ryoma got everyone’s attention and spoke on something you had been meaning to ask about. “ By the way, that thing Gonta talked about earlier… are we going to go check it out?”

Mui speaks up as well and you can tell Kokichi is just biting his tongue from making a snide remark. “ Keh! Quit fussin’ over some lousy graffiti and worry about your shitty future instead!” 

Gonta then explained what he saw in the grass that morning, how he was looking for bugs but found that instead. “Horse a? What do you think that means?” You ask the group but your eyes are on Kokichi.

He shrugs comically. “ Beats me, so you found that message while you were out chasing some bug? Woow, Gonta! You did it! I knew I could rely on you since the moment we met!”Gonta was surprised and you were too, but you knew he was playing Gonta like a fiddle. “ ...Yep! So you should work for me and y/n!” He says smile growing wide.

“Hey don’t drag me into this.” However before you say anything else Gonta agrees. 

Sighing you stand up letting Kokichis hand fall as you help Kirumi clean up the plates. She insists that you don’t have too but you tell her it only fair. Leaving the conversation behind and into the kitchen you went with her. Only to hear loud exclaims a few moments later and you can feel in your gut who started it. After you helped load the dishes fully into the sink you walk back out. Everyone staring, more like glaring at the boy you trusted most.

“ Hm? Say what, Kill? Has the K-word been banned? S-Sorry… I didn’t know. But that’s not very reasonable, is it? Not when the killing game is still happening.” He looked collected but you could tell it was an act. You needed to help him out of there fast. Everyone was horrified by his word choice, and told him so loudly. “...It’s that kinda talk that lets Monokuma play you all like fiddles.”

He sounds so serious you want to run over to him save him from speaking anymore, but this is the most truthful he’s been surely someone else has to hear it. Shuichi seems to pick it up a bit, but not enough.

You walk over to him and grab his hand. “ Hey let’s try to be more considerate? You’re right but I don’t think they will listen.” You lower your voice for that second part.

At that moment Monokuma popped in unwanted as ever, asking what we were up too. Claiming that we were having a good time without him. In the end it worked as a good escape for Kokichi who busyed himself in Monokumas shit. You zone him out sitting back down, putting you head in your hands.

You tuned him out until you hear the word prize be uttered from his mouth.

“A prize…?” Shuichi asks. The Monokubs come out of hiding as well each babbling about the reward as well.

“What’s the reward?” You want them to spit it out.

The Monokubs pull out random nonsensical items and hold them out to us, four of us reach of them not knowing exactly what to do with them.

“What's this crap? What are we supposed to do with this?” Kaito asks.

Monokuma says he's not sure but you can tell he's alluding to opening up more parts of the school. In the end, we chose to give the pieces to Shuichi, since he’s the detective. You agree with this, and your happy to see him open more. Kokichi seemed upset he wasn’t a part of that so while Shuichi went off to look around you walked up to Kokichi. 

“Wanna look around ourselves?’ He lit up at that.

The two of you actually spent your time following Shuichi around, sneakily… that was a lie, you weren’t at all. He knew the both of you were there the whole time but it was fun to pretend you were with Kokichi. Getting to see all the new spaces which was pretty cool. The walls seem to just break down new labs opened up as well. Not yours, or Kokichi’s, but you were sure they would be coming soon. The two of you ended up near Maki’s lab and you watch her deny letting Shuichi in.

Kokichi leans over to you and says “I knew we couldn’t trust her.” Before explaining he walked up to Maki and Shuichi big grin plastered on his face. “Heeeeyyyy! What’s going on? You guys aren’t in the middle of a tiff now, are you?”

Maki groaned and leaned against her door keeping her stand. “... See? Thanks to you, an annoying brat has showed up.”

You walk up with Kokichi now, watching Maki give you both a death glare. “That’s not very nice, he’s not that annoying.”

Kokichi didn’t seemed bothered at all. “You guys hear that, Shuichi? An annoying brat has showed up, all because of you!” You roll your eyes. “ So, what’s up? You don’t want anyone to enter your lab, Maki?” Kokichi asks.

You know he's grilling her for answers. To be honest you were curious too. Why couldn’t we go in there?

“Just stay away. If you try to go inside it would be extremely painful…For you.” The way she looked sent shivers down your spine, same with the look Shuichi was giving her. Kokichi remained unfazed but you knew it was because he didn’t trust her. And you were starting to agree with him.

You grab Kokichi and pull him towards anywhere else. About halfway, you ran into Angie begging us to follow her and Auta to the gym. You both follow her, once you're there you wait in the gym for the rest of the group to arrive. 

“Are you all here? Gather around! Great! Now let’s bow our heads and pray to Auta!” Everyone groans.

“You’re a real pain in the ass, ya know that!? Just tell us what you fuckin’ want!” Miu shouts.

Angie pulls out what looks like a flashlight. “I dunno what it is either. I inspected it pretty good… Nyahahah In the end I couldn’t figure it out!”

You look at her like she’s crazy. “Then why did you call us here?”

Monokuma then came out of hiding. “If somethin’ has you worried, just let Monokuma take care of it! If you don’t know something, I’ll tell you. If you need help, I’ll help you.”

“Doubt it.” you respond.

The bear begins to explain what the funky flashlight actually was. 

Memories are a suspicious thing. Fading into one another being forgotten and replaced with only good ones. Memories also carry feelings and thinking too much into a memory can bring up past feelings past wants. However fleeting these moments or memories may be they will haunt you in the night, like a ghost while your trying to sleep. When the flashback light turned on to you, you remembered only one thing, a long lost love you had forgotten with a boy with green hair. 


	8. KOKICHI OUMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this made me emotional! Woo! Have a new chapter! Comment below what your gonna be for Halloween! <3

His parents sat, eyes glued to the TV. Danganronpa 52 was staring right now so every pair of eyes that could get to a tv would be watching. Except for Kokichi Ouma, he hated Danganronpa. It was cruel, violent and evil. And even though it wasn’t clear anyone actually died he didn’t think it all ended happily. Kokichi eyed his parents cautiously and walked past them into the kitchen looking for some bit of food he could sneak away, unfortunately there wasn’t much. He grabbed a bottle of water and an almost empty bag of chips. The rest of the snacks and food sat in front of his parents and his hatred for the murder tv show trumped his want to eat. 

His parents were gushing about how exciting watching the audition tapes would be, cause then they would know everyone’s true personality. This just made Kokichi more sick. The TV at full volume he started to sneak back upstairs hoping to god his parents wouldn’t hear him. That’s when a voice caught his attention in full.

“ Hi my name is um, y/n... I uh don’t know why I’m here actually…” Kokichi stopped and stared at the girl on the screen she was the prettiest girl he’s ever laid eyes on. Her bright eyes had him holding on to every word, he even forgot he was supposed to be sneaking away. “ I actually hate this show it’s too violent.. but I don’t have friends? And everyone seems to become best friends on this show? I guess that’s why I’m here... I want to make friends…” Kokichi understood your plight at once. 

He knew the struggle of finding friends when you hated the one thing everyone liked. His stomach growled loudly his parents noticing him at once.

“ You can eat with us if you watch the show…”

The girl on the screen catching his eye, his want for more food then an empty bag. All of it got a hold of him and he came and sat on the couch next to his father who surprisingly smiled and offered him a plate.

***

He couldn’t put the showdown. Every day he could watch you, he could watch you eat, sleep, shower, cry and make friends with the people around you. Your smile growing ever brighter to Kokichi. He kept his eye out, if you died his life would be over. But you didn’t. And you never were blackened ether. Kokichi was absolutely, completely in love with you. He could tell the two of you would get along so well, you would have been quick friends. Around the third week, he watches you become smitten for the green haired douche. Whatever that assholes name was he didn’t deserve you. But still, Kokichi watched as he kissed you, as he held you, and god they edited out a bunch but he watched as that jerk fucked you it was driving him crazy. He knew he was insane for being so mad that his crush on you was totally one sided but he hoped for at least a chance. 

When it came down to the last four you and the green haired dick and two others still alive, he got more hopeful. When one of the other randos died and it became just three, he hoped it was the green haired guy that was the killer, but in the end it wasn’t him and thankfully it wasn’t you either. Which means you won. Kokichis heart leaped for joy, you were safe, you were okay. He couldn’t even bring himself to care when you kissed that boy in happiness. You were happy and that made Kokichi happy. His happiness didn’t last for long however, when a pole came up on the screen fear swelled up in his small malnourished body. 

DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE YOUNG LOVERS RETURN? VOTE HERE.

Kokichi could have sworn his heart stopped then and there. He thought you were safe, he thought he could rest and not worry anymore. Panic struck him again when he saw the votes were high in favor of the two of you coming back, he voted against it but it was to no avail he could see the way the votes were heading. His body shook, tears falling from his face there's no way you would be able to survive a second time, especially if you don't remember the first round. He couldn’t just sit by a watch he had to save you! He had to get you out of this idiotic murder hole. And that's when he saw it. At the bottom of the screen a link that said quite simply 

(AUDITIONS HERE) 

He filled out the paper. And to his surprise and fear he was called back. And asked to come in to do an in person video audition. As he made his way to the building he saw many people lined up out front. Many more then what would be taken. Some people looked so funky and strange. He was so meek, he would never be picked over these other people. Yet he got in line and stood for an hour, watching people go in and out of the audition room. 

He wanted to throw up when there were only 5 left in front of him. He also wanted the guy in front of him to leave as soon as possible because he was sweaty and gross. 4 more in front when the guy in front of him turns around.

“Hey… Are you excited? We could be picked for Danganronpa!” The boy in front of Kokichi was practically drooling with excitement. His backpack was littered with buttons from the show. He even had a button that says “Vote The Young Lovers Back” 

Kokichi didn’t really feel like talking to this guy so he just nodded weakly.

The guy pulled his hat down over his eyes, droll falling freely now, “I want to play a detective and plan the most perfect murder! I want to win! I’ll be the first person to get away with everything!”

Kokichi hoped to god this crazy fuck wasn’t going to get in to the show. The crazy guy walked in for his audition and Kokichi was left standing at the door. His heart pounding in his head. His hands sweaty, he could walk away right now. He didn’t owe this girl anything. He was just in love with her, but it’s not like she was in love with him back. She could survive twice. But Kokichi knew the odds of that were low, very low. He argued with himself over and over again. Before he knew it, the door opened for him. 

He walked in, shaking trembling with each step. The room was dark, only a camera and a single light was pointed at him. A sickenly sweet voice came out of the shadows and said, “Please introduce yourself.”

Kokichi swallowed hard. His heart beat banging around in his ears. “ Um, hi? I’m Kokichi Ouma… I want to be on Danganronpa because I want to…” Kokichi trailed off it wasn’t a good enough lie, he was scared shittless. He figured he might as well just tell the truth and hopefully they will let him and y/n go without problem. “I ...uh... actually really hate this show, and I’m really really don’t want to be here, like at all. But um. I’m in love with y/n and I don’t want her to go through that again I want to save her so… If I have to lie to myself to get on to this show I will.” 

The woman's voice came again. “Oh? So you're a liar! I can have so much fun with you. And y/n it will be so fun to have two people fight over her. Congrats!” Before Kokichi could defend himself and say he absolutely hated lying and or liars in general, his whole world went black. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The woman stood up watching her guards carry out the small boy and place him into the holding cell for the next players. Raising her hand to her earpiece she talks. “We got all of them including me so I’m done with the auditions send the rest home.”

Another voice answers quickly. “Yes miss, uh however we have a problem with the boy.”

Ugh, again? She goes to walk out the door, down the hallway and to the elevator. Pressing the down button she gets in going to the bottom floor. She can hear the screaming even before she exits the metal doors. 

“WILL YOU SHUT HIM UP?”

She walked into the room to see the boy in question screaming in pain. She walked up to him and grabbed his face. “Shut up. Can you do that?”

He looked weak, tears breaking his eyes but he nods and stops screaming. “Great! Now what's your name?”

He quietly says “Rantaro Amami”

“Wonderful! Okay now what's your Ultimate?”

“ Uh, I’m the Ultimate Adventurer…”

Mhmm. “Yes perfect now….” She bends down and holds up a picture at eye level. “Who is this…?”

She watches his eyes go wide, his breath quicken and his cheeks flush.

“Holy shit. Y/N Y/N STOP LET US GO WHERE IS SHE?”

The woman sighs, and stands up, walking over to the doctors. “Okay erase his Ultimate. Give him a new one. We need to cut that fucking girl out of there or the game won’t work.” 

He starts to shake in terror. “No, no, no please, let us go please don't do this! I LOVE HER YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FORGET HER I WONT I PROMISE THAT I WON'T! Y/N Y/N STOP NO PLEASE STOP!” 

The woman leaves before anything gets too messy. Down the other hall way she walks into a new room, seeing a girl quietly sitting on the table talking with the doctors.

“Hey there girly! I got a question can you answer it for me?” Pleased when the girl nods the woman holds up a picture of Rantaro to the girl.

“Do you know who this is?”

She watches the girl cock her head to the side, shaking it. “Uh no. Should I?”

For the first time since she saw Kokichi tremble into the room she smiled.

“No. Not at all.”

  
  



	9. MOTIVE VIDEOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets cause some trouble shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long y'all! I've been uber busy but I love you guys a lot! Thank you for all the comments!<3<3

When you woke up two days later you found a strange thing sitting on your desk. You picked it up and looked at it, a video was loaded up onto it. Another one of Monokumas traps huh? You knew better than to fall for that. You were curious however, what could it be? You touched the screen and it started to play the video.

“Kokichi Ouma’s Motive Video!”

Shit, this one wasn’t yours. You didn’t want to watch this without his permission. You paused it and put it back down. You finished getting ready, and left your room leaving the Monopad there. You half hoped for the boy in question to be waiting for you but he wasn’t, however Shuichi was walking out of his door at the time. 

He perked up at seeing you and waved. “Hey y/n, did you get a strange video too? I got Kaito’s, not even my own.”

You nodded. “I got Kokichi” 

He looked surprised. “So no one got their own? I’m sure Kokichi’s was interesting,”

You shake your head, “I didn’t watch it, I figured it's his.” 

The two of you make your way to the dining hall. Man, Shuichi and you were late sleepers. Everyone else was already there, Kokichi was patting the seat excitedly next to him from the moment you walked in. You walked over and sat down next to him, everyone else was already talking about the videos. 

“Which one did you get hm?” Kokichi asked. 

You turn to him before Angie looks over at you, filling you in. “You aren’t the only one that got one we all did!” 

Korekiyo summed it up best. “We have all been given ‘Motive Videos’. However, they have been mixed up.” Everyone looked at each other, wondering who had what video. You knew yours and Shuichi’s but you were curious on who had yours and what it could possibly say. 

Thinking back on your past you honestly didn’t remember a whole lot, however one thing was clear to you. You did know Rantaro at some point before, so maybe you knew everyone here at some point before. Turns out almost everyone watched the videos besides you and Maki. 

Kokichi turns to you again, grabbing your hand and holding it. “Come on! Tell me who you got!”

Keebo looked at him. “No don’t say it y/n!” 

You look back at Keebo concern and worry flooding your features. “Why not?”

Miu’s voice comes screaming over everything again, loud and obioxous, “Who Fuckin’ cares!? We’re gonna exchange them anyway, right?” 

Maybe it wasn’t smart to exchange them, if everyone was curious we should just view them all together. That would probably be smarter and safer. You don't voice this opinion however, instead you just start picking at the food of the table and listening to the bickering. 

“No, we cannot exchange them.” Keebo was pretty amint about that.

“Why not? They’re videos of the most important people in our lives” Ryoma asked. 

Keebo was quick to answer “And that is precisely why we cannot exchange them. Although we do not know why our motives were mixed up… As long as we don’t exchange them, we don’t have to see our motives at all.” 

That made sense to you as well. You turn to Keebo, gently placing your hand on his arm.

“That makes a lot of sense Keebo, it probably is best to ignore them,” You say.

“That's what I was going to do anyway…” Himiko said. 

A group of everyone agreed that ignoring it was probably the smartest. Until Ryoma perked up. “I’m against that, I want to see my motive.”

Shuichi responded next, “You do?”

Kokichi finally perked up loudly, “Who cares? Ryoma just stated his opinion. Actually… I feel the same way as him.” 

Before you can shut him up, Keebo shook with anger. “Are you… trying to cause trouble again?” 

Kokichi squeezed your leg, a little tell tell on his act you guess because he went full pout within a moment, “Don't get the wrong idea. I’m not saying we shouldn't care about killing or dying… But I think it’d be better if we didn’t cooperate with each other…” Now he looked mad, as mad as he could with his big cheeks. “Actually, we *definitely* shouldn’t cooperate with each other!”

Tenko looked nervous and pointed at him. “We shouldn’t cooperate? Why not!?” 

He only smiles. “Think back to all of Monokuma’s actions so far. Whenever we tried to work together, Monokuma would retaliate with a plan to make us suffer. It happened when Kaede wanted us to cooperate and again with these motive videos, right? Which means, the more we try to cooperate, the more he’ll try to make us suffer.” You hated to admit, he also had a point. You were so confused, didn’t know where you stood on the videos. 

“You are saying that is we do not rally together, we will not be made to suffer?” Kirumi said her normal calm and collected voice washing over everyone. 

Kokichi looks sad again, it takes your whole being to not hug him tightly. “That’s why I had no choice but to screw with you guys. But you ingrates didn’t even notice.”  You gave in, and put your arm around his shoulder gently, he leaned into your touch. 

“And you’re not lying to us right now?” Shuichi asked, but you gave him a look,

“Whether he’s lying or not, what he’s saying is still true.” You piped up. Getting a big smile from Kokichi. 

“Anyway..” He talks again, grabbing your arm and pulling it more into him. “We shouldn’t force ourselves to cooperate. Let’s just do our own thing. y/n you’re with me! We can’t afford to be seen with these losers...” You aren’t surprised to be honest. You knew he was heading there, you sigh and nod your head. Agreeing to be pulled into his shenanigans. 

Shuichi went deep into thought, looking at you thoughtfully. You knew Shuichi knew better than to question this, you obviously wanted to be with Kokichi. You told him that clear enough the other day.

Kokichi stood and grabbed you. Pulling you along, almost out of the room. Before he fully got outside, he turned to Gonta. “Come on, Gonta lets go!” 

Gonta looked as shocked as you. “What? Gonta, too!?” 

Kokichi nodded skipping out of the room you in tow, and Gonta following.

“We promised to think of a way to get everyone to exchange their motive videos, remember?” 

“W-wait! Did Gonta make promise!?” Honestly you felt bad for Gonta, Kokichi knew he was gullible and used it to his advantage. You were out the door but you could hear everyone yelling and complaining about his lies. 

Turning to him you watch his hair bounce up and down, smile on his face if he didn't have a care in the world. You did however have a care. Everyone else didn't trust him but you knew better. You had to figure out how to prove it to them. You wanted them to see him how you did. Sweet, scared and beautiful. 

“I have a plan.” He finally stopped looking at the both of us. Gonta looked scared worried even. You just stayed calm and collected watching his eyes light up with every word. Once he finished explaining some cock and bull story about how no one likes bugs. Gonta was off to bring everyone to his lab to do a bug meet and greet. You watch him run off before you feel hands on your waist moving up your body. Your eyes went back to Kokichi,a blush finding home on your face. 

“What are you-?” 

“Shh! We have some time alone now…” 

He pulls your face down pressing a kiss to your nose. You blush more, you faces inches away from each other. His breath smells like the grape panta he likes, you can see the slight freckles on his nose. His irises big and blown. 

“Do you want it? Y/n chan?” 

You swallow out of nerves, you want to nod, but you can hardly bring yourself to do it. Finally after getting lost in his big purple eyes, you slowly nod. He leaned in and kisses you slowly. His lips chapped but soft, they captivate you. When he does pull away he’s smiling cheekily. 

“Okay let’s start the real plan!” 

***

You were quietly sitting and talking to the few Gonta had already gathered, watching Kokichi try to wake up Shuichi. You felt bad for Shuichi but you couldn’t try to go against Kokichi here, this was his plan after all. Kokichi was practically on top of Shuichi, and you felt a pang of jealousy rush through you. Which… was idiotic. 

“Moooorning, sleepyhead! You’re finally up, Shuichi. Nee-hee hee, are you gonna ask… “Who am I?” and “Where an I?” Well, you’re definitely Shuichi Saihara. And this place is…. Hmmm… I guess, hell.” You snicker, getting up and moving Kokichi off of him, helping Shuichi up off the floor. 

“We are in Gonta's lab,” you say. Kokichi just bounced excitedly next to you as the others stood up and walked over to Shuichi looking worried for him. 

Tsumugi, Tenko, Kiyo, and Keebo were all the others in the room. Shuichi turned to you, “Why are we here? I remember, I was attacked by Gonta, and then...” 

Kiyo nodded looking at him, “The same is true of the rest of us. We were all seized by Gonta… and brought here.”

Tenko piped up “But Shuichi’s the only one who got knocked out.” 

“Gonta apologized for that. Apparently he couldn’t slow don’t in time when he tried to grab you.” Keebo stated. 

You nodded, placing your hand gently on his shoulder. “Are you okay Shuichi?” 

He looked at you and smiled, “Yeah, I be fine, thanks y/n. But uh, why did Gonta do this anyway.” You felt an arm tug you away and suddenly thanks to Tsumugi everyone was looking at the two of you.

“It’s...because of the guy. He was provoked by… that guy.” 

Kokichi didn’t seem bothered by any of it. He was smiling, resting his hands behind his head. “There’s no use trying to escape. Gonna will just catch you again."

“Is this your doing, you two? Did you have Gonta kidnapped us?” Shuichi looked angry at Kokichi but just disappointed in you. 

“Nee- hee hee… He’s so simple-minded. As soon as I told him that everyone who hates bugs was trying to get rid of them… he started crying and said that he would get you guys to love bugs.. Or something like that.” 

You shove him lightly, “Kokichi thats rude, we honestly do have a real reason of gathering everyone.”

He nodded excitedly, “It's the mandatory insect Meet and Greet!” 

You shake your head. “No. Try again.” 

Tsumugi looked very upset, “You’re terrible.. You tricked Gonta!”

He laughed wholeheartedly, “Isn’t it great!? Only an evil supreme leader like me could do something so… eeeeeevil!”

Keebo walked up to Kokichi ignoring that you were even in the plan, “Kokichi… why are you doing this?” Standing between the two of them you finally tell everyone why you are here. “We are gonna have a screening party.”

Shuichi looked confused asking you, “A screening party?” 

Kokichi stood once again next to you smile big and wide. “With all you here, exchanging out motive videos wouldn’t be that difficult at all… And I wanna see your videos, too, so I figured we could all binge-watch them together!”

“D-Do you know what will happen if you do that?” Keebo looked beyond furious with the two of you. 

“Ummm… Everyone will know their motive and a killing will be more likely to happen? But I like playing on Mean difficulty. Also, I don’t run from battles in RPGs, either!” 

You sigh. “What are you on about?”

He turns to you look of determination in his eyes, fists balled together. “I wanna win this killing game! So I’m not gonna run from it, I’m gonna crush it! That’ll be waaaay less boring, don’tcha think?” 

You nod, “Mhmm crush it for sure. Listen guys, I think it’s good to know what everyone's motive could be so you know who would be more likely to kill.”

Tsumugi looked at you. “How can we trust that, you just like him so you’re going along with him!”

You glared at her, while Kokichi continues, “ I tried to warn you guys… I told you that shouldn’t cooperate with each other. Plus, if I’m gonna do this, then y/n and I gotta enjoy ourselves. If the thought of playing a death game doesn’t excite you, you’ll never win. Understand?”

You shake your head, “You are not helping out case.” He looked so innocent with his smile, what a cute jerk. 

Gonta walked into the room, Himiko and Angie trailing behind him. Angie looked around looking distressed. “Awww, man… And I was about to take a break, too. I just finished all the prepwork…” 

You turned to her, “Prepwork?” 

Everyone ignores you.

“Hey, Gonta… Are these the only ones you brought back from the gym?” 

Gonta sighed, “Oh… Kirumi at gym but she tell Gonta she too busy…”

Kokichi just looked dumbfounded. “Hm…? And you just… let her go?” 

Angie went off about Atua, Kokichi turned to you. “I wanted everyone here, but we do have a good amount.”

You nod and smile at him. “Yup good job Kichi, your plan is going well.” He perks up greatly.

“Sorry…” Gonta said. “Not even Gonta strong enough to overcome Kirumi…”

Kokichi turns back to the group, his act beginning. “Hmmm, well, I guess at least one of you is worthy of being called an Ultimate… Welp, nothing we can do about her… Are the others still hiding somewhere?” 

Gonta flushed looking bothered. “Oh, Gonta see Miu, but… Gonta’s face get red-hot. So… Gonta no could bring her…” 

Kokichi looked puzzled but you understood immediately. “Your face got hot? You mean you were hot on her trail, right?” 

“No, um, she uses her… what she calls it? “Secret woman weapon”? And then-” 

You tapped him looking up at him, “No need to say anymore Gonta!” 

He nodded and turned to Kokichi, “Anyway, this enough people, right? Insect Meet and Greet is off to a smashing start!”

Kokichi shrugged. “Yeah, sure. This is good enough. We should move on to the main event anyway.”

Tsumugi rushed over to Gonta. “Gonta, don’t be deceived! They just used you to abduct us all!”

Gonta looked so worried. “Huh!? Really!?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nooo, this is for the Insect Meet and Greet. I like bugs even more than you do, Gonta.” 

You snicker, looking at him. “Oh sure, you do.” 

Gonta looked surprised. “...Oh? More than Gonta? Amazing… You like bugs that much…!?”

Korekiyo sighed, looking at everyone. “It would appear… further argument is a useless endeavor.” You nodded, agreeing. 

“Now, Gonta… Go ahead and teach them just how wonderful bugs are. Y/n and I gotta run an errand, but We’ll be back. Don’t let them leave, okay? If they try to leave, it means you gotta really show them why bugs are so great.” Kokichi grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers between yours. Gonta nodded smiling at the two of you.

As you walked away, you felt Shuichi grab you, “W-wait, you’re leaving!?” Kokichi’s eyes narrowed at him,

“Of course. Someone’s gotta break into your rooms to get the goods. Nee-hee hee… Lock picking is a cinch for an evil supreme leader like me.” 

Tsumugi and Tenko both looked beyond disgusted. “What? You’re going to enter a girl’s room without permission?” 

You watch him smirk and look up at you. “Yeah, I’ve done it before..” 

Tenko screams. “DEGENERATE!”

You just roll your eyes but the blush on your face tells more than you want it too. 

Keebo goes and stands in front of the two of you. “It seems I must be the one to take care of this. With my talent, Kokichi and y/n, I will stop-” Kokichi cut him off, “Yeah yeah. I don’t have time to listen to some robot. Let’s see… It’s exactly 9 p.m right now. We should be back by nighttime. Welp! Have fun with the bugs till then!” 

He continues to make his way out of the room with you. Once you both are in the hallway, he leaned up and kissed you again, this time you knew more about his lips felt and you molded unto it. “I don’t like how Shuichi and you are so friendly, your mine now... Okay?” With that he continued down the hallway to grab the tablets and you just blindly followed. 

  
  


  
  
  



	10. BUGS AND CUDDLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you bond with everyone and you also accidentally torture everyone with bugs. Oops big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooo late, I was struggling with finals and the death of a family member but my writing must go on!  
> Also I need options should I speed the story up cause at the rate I'm going its gonna be 60 chapters by the time we reach the end.. yikes that will be long.... any who love you guys hope you enjoy this part!

Each room you grabbed the tablets he picked the lock, you held them in a bag. The night time announcements rang out as you were in the last room. When you both finally got back to the classroom you could hear screaming throughout the walls. “Sounds like they are having fun! Nee-hee hee!”

You lightly smack his arm, “You know they are completely being tortured right now. We should go save them,” He smiles at you pressing a quick kiss to your cheek and you can feel your face heat up again. You will not get used to this attention. 

“You're right like normal! Let's make our grand re-entrance!” The both of you walk in and Shuichi almost rushes into your arms, he looks beyond happy to see you both. You note how Kokichi frowns at how close Shuichi is to you. You try to calm Shuichi down as you yourself, dodge the flying critters. Kokichi makes his way to the center of the room with Gonta, “Ughhh! There are bugs everywhere! How nast-I mean, how nice!” 

Gonta was excited to see the both of us, he smiles brightly. “Oh, you come back, Y/n and Kokichi! Come, we have fun! We gonna have so much fun!” You can feel the shiver run through Shuichi. You do not want to have fun with Gonta you know that for sure.

Kokichi lucky knew that as well, “ Y’know, as much as I’d *love*to do that… maybe we should call it a day, hm? The bugs look really tired, and a gentleman knows how to do things in moderation, y’know?” Gonta bought every word Kokichi dripped out of his sickenly sweet mouth. 

“Oh...Gonta understand…” 

“So you clean up while I take care of business with the others.” He gestured for you to come over with the bag an you did. You opened the bag up to reveal all the Kub pads that the two of you stole. When you opened the bag you saw Keebo look at you disappointingly. 

“Everyone… Thank you for enduring it, This is the last chance. Please leave the rest to me.” 

Rest to him? What was he talking about? You turned to Kokichi to see if he was at least a bit worried. No surprise he wasn’t. Kokichi just put his hands behind his head and smiled. “You guys okay? You all look like drowned sewer rats.” 

“Cuz you’re late!” Tenko shouted. You turn to look at the clock, oh yeah you were late. 

“You said you’d be back by nighttime, but it’s already 11 p.m. now.” Tsumugi angrily said. 

“Sorry, I ran into an unexpected snafu.”

“Was it y/n’s lips?” 

You turned to glare at Shuichi who was just lightly smirking at his comment. Kokichi however ignored him again and continued. 

“But look! Kub pads! Gotta catch ‘em all! I even got the pads belonging to the people who aren't here! Nee-hee hee… Now everyone can watch their motive video!” 

Tsumugi again spoke up. “We said we don’t want to.”

“Well, it’s late and I’m getting sleepy! So let’s start already.” He shouted this, so you doubted he was actually tired at all you on the other hand, you were exhausted. 

“...Start what?” Gonta inquired. You turned to him, he looked genuinely confused. 

“We are gonna watch the motive videos” You say. Gonta looks worried, and Kokichi pipes in. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Gonta. Just keep watch so these guys don’t-”

“That’s it! I won't let you both do as you please!” Keebo is suddenly pointing at the top of you and you flush, you hate when people are mad at you. 

“Hm?” Kokichi cocks his head to the side. 

“I didn’t want to use this unless I absolutely had to. It eats up a lot of my electricity. But that’s neither here nor there! I will stop you right here, right now!”   
Everyone looked worried. Shuichi more so since he was standing near Keebo. “Keebo… what are you going to do…?” 

His eyes went glitchy, and while still glaring at Kokichi, Keebo slowly reached a hand behind his ear. And spun the mechanical parts there. He lit up, it looked like he might self-destruct. You instantly jump in front of kokichi to shield him from any harm. Keebo starts making a funny sound, which causes Kokichi to look around your body, giving you a hug in the process. 

“One moment please… I’m rewinding the tape right now.”

Himiko looked confused, as were you. “The tape?”

“Riiiight...there!”

What? You were beyond confused but Kokichi was still holding you so you guess it wasn’t terrible, whatever Keebo was doing. 

“Is this your doing, Kokichi? Did you have Gonta kidnap us?” Shuichi’s voice came out of Keebo, it was a recording. You turn to look at Shuichi and he was stunned. 

Kokichi’s voice came next, “Nee-heehee… he’s so simple-minded. As soon as I told him that everyone who hate bugs was trying to get rid of them...he started crying, and said that he would get you guys to love bugs… or something like that.” 

You face palmed, Kokichi totally gave himself away with that recording. As soon as it was over Keebo was beaming. “So, what do you think!? You just saw my audio recording function for the first time!” It was cute he was so proud. 

“It was great Keebo! Just stunning!” You praise Keebo since, he didn’t actually seem mad at you and to be honest, you did think it was cool. Lowering your voice you whisper to the purple mop of hair that’s buried in the side of your arm. “Seems like you got some explaining to do Kichi,” You swear he flushes just a bit at the nick name. 

You were right, he wasn’t mad at you. Keebo smiled at you he was too pure for this world. “Thank you y/n!”

“Did he really just whip out an audio recorder like it’s some kinda secret weapon!?” Tenko asked looking even more on edge. 

Tsumugi agreed with her. “Really? It’s a cassette tape? In this day and age?” 

Keebo looked embarrassed. “But it’s metal tape, you know!?” 

“Don’t listen to them Keebo, it was brilliant!” You praise him some more, and he looks happy again. 

“L-Let’s just put this aside now. More importantly, it seems to have worked.” 

“Kokichi… what you mean? You… not like bugs?” Turning around you are met with a pissed off looking Gonta. You felt Kokichi shake as he pulled off of you and did his best to look as if he didn’t care. 

“...Maaan, now it’s boring.” 

Gonta just looked more pissed. “You say we get them to understand how amazing bugs are… was that lie?”

“Haha, I wouldn’t lie to you. I looooove bugs. From the bottom of my heart.” You felt a hand tug your arm, you turn to see Shuichi and Keebo looking at you with wide eyes, ushering you to move with them. 

“Oh… so it not a lie. Then Gonta happy… Let’s have fun with bugs all night… Who wants to pet more bugs!!!” 

They yank you this time and you stumble backwards into Shuichi’s arms. Kokichi looks beyond nervous as Gonta places a hand on him, not letting him move. Keebo grabs one of your hands, “We must run while we still can!” 

Tenko grabs the bag of Kub pads from you and books it out of the room. 

You tried to grab them back but you couldn’t she was too fast, lucky you had stored both of you and Kokichi’s pads in your backpack so you still had those. “Awww…” you hear Kokichi say. Before you also get pulled out of the lab. Once you were out of the room you could hear Kokichi scream and the buzzing of bugs. 

Tenko looked at the bag she had taken from you nervously tapping her feet. “So how do we return these Kub Pads back to their rightful owners?” 

Angie sighed, “Hmmm, if only the Monokubs were here. I’m sure they’d help us.” 

You shake your head, “No need I know who each belong too,” You pass them back and once everyone has their pads back they turn and begin walking back to their own rooms. You sigh and sit down on the cool metal floor. Assuming you were alone you curl up in a fetal position to wait for Kokichi to escape or be released, whichever came first. Or you guess the murder that might come instead. Suddenly you hear footsteps next to you, looking up quickly, you see Keebo smiling at you. You watch him as he slides down next to you to join you on the floor. 

“Waiting for Kokichi?” 

You nod and offer him a smile. “You know he’d probably get lost without me,” He chuckles, well more like makes happy robot noises. 

“I shall wait with you then, we are safer in numbers, I know all about numbers you know…”

He continues talking, mostly about the things he can do, as you watch. You find yourself staring at the cute robot in front of you. Amazed by him, he's such a state of the art tech. 

“You are staring at me y/n, is there a reason? Do I have something on my face-?” 

“No, no! Sorry you are just so cool! I couldn’t help but stare,” You swear his face flushed a bright red at the compliment. His hair bounces as he shakes his embarrassment off. Your hands are reaching to him before you even realize what you are doing. You pause and retract them. “Oh, sorry, could I touch your hair?” He turns redder his eyes squinting up. 

“You are allowed to feel my hair if you would like, thank you for asking most people don't since they are robophobic and don’t care.” Your hands reach out again but this time find a home in the soft mop of hair that Keebo has upon his head. You are beyond gentle with him. Fingers running through his hair. 

“Its so soft Keebo! It’s wonderful!” He seems to like the compliments and praise, he also seems to enjoy the soft touch. Which makes you worry if he’s ever had any before. You spend the next hour gushing over Keebo as he shows off each of his functions, within reason. He proudly lets you look over all his small moving parts letting you check from his fingers to his mouth. 

After the hour passes Kokichi and Gonta walk out of the room. Well walking is giving him more credit, Kokichi was _carried_ out of the room. Apparently he had fainted when Gonta brought out a spider the size of his hand. Standing you offered to take him from Gonta’s arms. He was your pint sized mess to deal with. Once he was secured on your back, he was now wearing your backpack as you gave him this piggyback ride, you started your walk back to the dorms with Gonta and Keebo. 

You got there with no problem, besides the fact it was almost midnight. You took the pasted out boy straight to your door and opened it up. “Are you sure about that y/n? I would be fine sharing a room with Kokichi.” You give a smile to Keebo. 

“Yeah I’m good. We are… well I don’t know if we are dating yet, but I trust him and I want to take care of him.” Keebo smiles and lets you know to just scream if you need any help. You thank him and into the room you go. Gently placing Kokichi down on the bed and under the covers, you go into the bathroom to change into pajamas, then walk back and climb under the covers yourself. Closing your eyes you try to drift off to sleep…

“This is sooooo indecent y/n you should at least buy me dinner first!” Your eyes snap open to be met with large purple ones shining brightly in the darkness. Your face flushes as you push him slightly away from you. 

“Oh my, no! How long have you been awake? I carried you here!” 

He laughs and moves back closer to you. “Oh, I was awake the whole time! Or was I? I am a liar you know!” You groan and roll over, talking to him sometimes was just so useless. You feel his arms wrap around you as he pulls you flush against his body. “You waited for me, with that robot?” You nod enjoying the feeling of his body against yours. 

“Yeah I waited for you with Keebo, I didn’t want you to have to walk back on your own.”

“I don’t trust him. He could have hurt you.. You should be more careful you know, we don’t know who is a killer.”

You sighed and turned around looking at him and cupping his face. He’s pouting, trying to look upset with you but in the end he just looks cuter. His face you discover is so so soft. 

“I trust you, and you know you’re a liar. Should I be more careful around you?” He fully pouts at you now, rubbing his face into your hands. Wiggling around in the bed, tangling his limbs into yours.

“Nooooooo! I’ll protect you. You're mine remember?”

You thank the darkness of the room because you don't want him to see how red you are, nodding you kiss him on his forehead. Holding him closer then he was before you start drifting off to sleep. 

“Yes Kichi I’m yours.”

  
  
  
  



	11. DEATH BY MAGIC

The morning announcements were what woke your from a peaceful sleep. You felt refreshed but also a bit weighed down. When you opened your eyes you found the source of the weight. Purple messy locks were all you could see as Kokichi was cuddled into your side. A mess of tangled limbs linked you under the covers. Smiling you nudge him a little, trying to get him to stir. “Hey Kokichi you gotta wake up…” 

He shook his head and snuggles into you more. Completely ignoring you. “Hey, come on! We gotta go to breakfast or they will come knocking, then we will be in a bigger mess!” Once again he shook his head in response but this time you get a quiet whine out of him. 

“Noo…” 

You manage to get out from under him and his arms are the only thing still holding you down. Sighing you look at him, his face is all scrunched up and his eyes are shut tightly. Adorable. You place a kiss to the top of his head, and finally his eyes open. “Hey, goodmorning.” 

He smiles at you rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “It’s already morning? Let’s just stay inside today, y/nchan.” 

You roll your eyes at him. 

“We can’t. Come on, out.”

He sighs but does manage to get up and leave your room. You busy yourself with getting ready with the day. Shower, check. Clean Clothes, check. Shoes on the right feet, check to that too. Your getting ready here was really timed to a tee now. Since you wore the same thing everyday, it wasn’t hard anymore. Suddenly a knock comes from the door. You run a hand through your hair to get rid of a knot while you open it. “Kokichi you need to let me get-” 

But it wasn’t Kokichi waiting for you behind your closed door, instead it was Shuichi. “Oh sorry Shuichi, I thought, never mind... what’s up.” 

He shrugs it off. “Its okay y/n. I figured I should come over and walk with you to the gym, since you’ve been spending all your time with Kokichi. I’m positive you didn't hear about the magic show.” Well you didn’t expect this break in the morning routine, and yeah you didn’t hear about it. How much time did Kokichi monopolize? 

“Oh, damn yeah I didn’t.. Thanks Shuichi, I’ll go with you.” He visibly brightens at your response. You grab your room key, lock the door and shove it in your backpack. The motive videos were still in there. Well shit, oh well. Maybe you’ll bother with them later. Shuichi keeps your mind busy by making small talk as the two of you walked to the gym. You ran into a couple people on the way over. Including Tsumugi. Maybe there was a person you hated once with that color blue hair. Maybe you didn’t like her voice. Something you couldn’t place just constantly pissed you off about her. 

Soon enough you were at the gym. The place was decorated adorably. There were about nine more of your classmates in the gym. Including Shuichi and you eleven all together. The two of you walked to the group that gathered by the stage. 

“Welcome to our magic show! Whaddaya think? Isn’t it divine!?” Angie was waving from the stage. 

“It looks like its gonna be cool, Shuichi didn’t tell me you got a whole stage set up in here.” You reply, that seems to please her. 

“I didn’t know, did you and Himiko do all this?” 

“No, no. This would've been impossible with just two people. I got others to help us. Kaito and Keebo helped carry equipment from Himiko’s lab. I designed the stage but Kirumi sewed the curtains. Everyone is so nice… Auta deserves all the credit.”

Shuichi and you shared a look, “Ah… Shouldn’t everyone who worked on it get the credit?” Shuichi questioned but you could tell it was hopeless to talk to Angie. 

“Well, I didn’t ask the two of you to help because I didn’t know what you’d be useful for.” 

You snort back a laugh, “Ouch,” 

“...Did you really have to say that?” Shuichi asks, you just pat him on the back. Angie continues as if she didn’t say anything rude. 

“Anyway, just sit tight. Once we’re done preparing,we’ll start right away.”

“Okay break a leg you two.” You grab Shuichi and pull him away from her. Instead you direct your attention to Himiko who is shaking with nerves.

“Hey Himiko are you a bit… nervous?” Shuichi cautiously asked.

“J-J-J-Just a little bit!” You felt bad, stage fright could be really awful sometimes. “C-cuz… the magic I’ll be performing today is the Extreme Water Magic, Underwater Escape Act. I-I’ve never successfully cast it before… It’s pretty difficult, so I’m a little nervous.” 

Wait... did she say? “You’ve never cast is before?”

“A-And…today… in order to raise the stakes… There’s a time limit. If I don’t escape from the tank within the time limit, piranhas will be dropped in… I’ll be pureed.” 

“I’m sorry, what the fuck Himiko,” You say and Shuichi nods with you. Himiko points upward, and you can’t see very clearly but you see fish swimming around in the tank above the one on the stage. “Where did you even get those?” You ask, not being able to take your eyes off the deadly fish. 

“Those piranhas...were in my research lab. Angie said we should use them for the show.” 

You notice Tenko rush up to join in on the conversation. “W-Wait, piranhas are way too dangerous…” for once you actually agree with her. “Himiko, please reconsider! They’re piranhas! They’re nothing like lasagna!” Shuichi looks like he's about to say something but before he can Himiko pipes up again. 

“N-no need to worry. I’ll instantly kill all the piranhas...with my magic.” 

“Wait, I thought this was an escape trick?” you say to Shuichi who looks just as confused as you do. Tenko and Himiko continue there conversation for a little bit, then finally Himiko makes her way to the stage. 

“Ready, Himiko? Did you say your prayers and use the bathroom?” Angie steps up on to the stage as Himiko stands above the tank. 

“Nyehhhh…. I said my prayers and went pee.” 

“Nyahahahaha! Then let’s get the show started!” 

You notice shuichi looking around the room. Your purple haired pest is nowhere to be found. He looks thoughtful as he says, “It’s starting already? But not everyone is here yet…” You nod and count the ones missing, Kokichi obviously, Maki, Ryoma and Kaito aren't here. It leaves a sickening feeling in your stomach. Shuichi looks nervous and you can’t blame him. You knew Kokichi was fine but the others? It was concerning they weren’t here. Angie opens her arms and the show begins. 

“Thank you Auta, for being with is today. Nyahaha! I present to you the mysterious, the miraculous, The Amazing Himiko!”

Himiko is standing on top of the tank, shaking with nerves. “N..Nyeh.. Th-the magic I will perform today is the Extreme Water Magic...U-U-Underwater...Escape Act…”

Angie gestures to the tank, “If you would please turn your attention to the water tank in front of you! When the timer above the stage starts, Himiko will enter the water tank. Once she’s in the tank, her assistant-me!-Will draw the curtain in front of the tank. After 60 seconds pass on the timer, A separate, suspended tank will open and drop in a school of piranhas! Oh my goodness! After the piranhas have fallen, and the curtain is opened… If, by some miracle, Himiko hasn’t been gobbled up, please give a big round of applause!” 

What the hell?! You were about to go up and give her a piece of your mind but she continues. “Juuuust kidding! It’s a joke!” Everyone starts muttering to themselves about what's going on. But it seems the consensus is that this is a bad idea. 

“Nyeh… Well then, let’s begin… The Amazing Himiko’s Magic show!” The timer begin behind her with a loud beep. Then she dove into the water tank. She made a loud splash as she fell and you were scared, you grabbed at Shuichi’s arm and held it.

“Okay! I’m closing the curtain!” Angie then proceeds to do just that. The tank was completely covered up. We just watched… waited… Everyone was a buzz. 

It hit 40 seconds and you got even more scared. 

Then 30

Then 20

Gonta suddenly leaped onto stage not dealing well with the pressure, he climbed up onto the tank. While Angie shouted at him to get down. “B-But if Gonta do nothing, Himiko get eaten by piranhas-huh?”

“Um.. less than ten seconds reamain…” Keebo stated obviously nervous too. Then the timer hit zero. The bottom of the tank above opened and everything inside fell into the water. You clutched Shuichi’s arm. “Oh my god.. Oh my god…” 

Tenko rushed forward, “Hurry! The curtains! Open the curtains already!” Angie nodded in agreement and pulled open the curtains. When Angie pulled apart the curtains… we witnessed an unbelievable sight. It wasn’t Himkio in the tank still. It was Ryoma. 

  
  



	12. A THIN LINE BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body! Wooooo

You wouldn't believe it. You didn’t even know you were crying until the tears hit your lip and you could feel it. You fell to your knees. Shuichi only now holding your hand as he stared in disbelief. Everyone was silent, crying and confused. Himiko popped out of nowhere smiling, 

“Behold! The magnificent Underwater Esca-”

*Ding dong, dong,ding*

“Nyeh?”

The screens around the room flooded with Monokuma’s face, “A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the gym” 

You were faced with the harsh truth. It did happen. And now, you had to go through that crazy shit again. You look up at Himiko who looked confused. She looked around the gym looking for anything wrong. She looked the most confused out of all of us. 

“Nyeh? A body…? In the gym?” Then she finally turned around. She was shaking too scared to even scream. Suddenly the gym doors burst open and everyone who wasn’t already in the gym came rushing in. Kokichi looked panicked until his eyes landed on you. His persona then went back into effect, as he slowly made his way over to you. 

“Wh-what’s going on!?” Katio shouted, rushing over to the tank. 

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know what happened!” Tenko screamed stepping away from the tank. 

You were still on your knees, as you felt Kokichi’s hand come to rest upon your shoulder. “We should break the tank, right? We gotta check what’s inside.”

You lift your hand up and place it over his. “We can’t. Don't you see the piranhas in there?” 

“Yeah, but we have too, it’ll take too long to drain it by hand.”

Shuichi who was standing on your other side turned to him. 

“But what would we even use to break-” 

“Gonta! Kee-boy! You’re up!” You smack his hand lightly, in hopes he will shut up. Keebo looked more stressed then normal while Gonta just looked confused. Unfortunately your tap did nothing to stop the nonsense that spilled from his mouth. “Gonta, throw Kee-boy as hard as you can! Use that robot like a battering ram!” 

You take to vocally telling him to shut up this time. But it was too late, both Gonta and Tenko threw Keebo into the glass, shattering it almost instantly. Oh poor Keebo. You watch in horror, as the bloody water and the piranhas rush out. Once it settles you stand and walk over to Keebo, which pisses Kokichi off. You hold your hand out to Keebo, “Are you okay?” 

He perks up at the sight of you. “Yes I’m fine. Now I can add battering ram to my list of functions!” You chuckle, helping him up and then you watch as everyone starts cleaning up the scattered glass and the dying fish, you opt to help Keebo, gather up Ryoma. It made you sick but you didn’t want him to do it alone. Then the two of you walked over to Shuichi, who was already deep into detective mode. Gonta collected all the piranhas in a bucket. You turn to look at Kokichi who looks deep in thought, as Kirumi tells him what happened at the show. 

Himiko was silent. Quietly pouting staring down at the floor. You couldn’t blame her, her show was ruined. And there was a dead body.. That made everything worse. Tenko slowly made her way over to her, reaching out gently.   
“Himiko, are you okay?” 

Himiko said nothing however, hardly noticed she was there. 

Maki was quick to interrupt her. “This...wasn’t an accident, was it? Does this mean...the killing game has started again?”

You want to cry all over again. You can't handle the emotions rushing through you. Monokuma popped into the room and that only made you feel worse. 

“Heyyy guys! How’s it feel now that you’ve got a second murder victim on your hands?... Huh? Ryoma’s transparent? Has my x=ray vision superpower finally awakened-” 

Suddenly the Monokubs were there two still babbling on about nonsense perusal. After they got done talking Monokuma held up the Monokuma file, Kokichi was excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet for it. 

“I also investigated the cause of death this time, so read it to your heart’s delight.” 

He also investigated the cause of death? You shared a glace with Shuichi, good he picked it up too. That means there's something confusing going on here. The kubs passed out the pads and we all looked down at them and slowly watched them light up. 

“In any event… let us begin the investigation.” Korekiyo said before looking down at his own pad. 

“Investigation… So it’s really going to start again.” Keebo said looking disappointed at the Monopad. 

Tsumugi shivered, “I can’t believe it… One of us killed Ryoma…” 

Shuichi looked the most disappointed you think. Kaede tried so hard to stop the killing game and someone started it up again. You wanted to comfort him but you didn’t know how, or if he wanted comfort. Everyone but Maki, agreed we should start investigating. She instead returned to her lab and everyone shrugged it off. 

Katio watched her go, “Well, I’ll have a talk with Maki later. For now, we should start investigating. I’m seriously pissed we gotta do this, but it’s our only chance to survive.” 

“Yup! I’ll do my very best, too!” You turn to look at Kokichi who looks strangely determined. “Y/n , Gonta and I have to work especially hard so we can regain everyone's trust! Even though we know who did it” 

Shuichi looked very confused. “...What?”

Nodding you cock your head at him. “What are you talking about Kokichi?”

He smiles, opening his arms wide. “Ryoma was murdered during a certain little magical girl’s show, right?” Himiko looked down, trying not to pay attention to him but one could tell what he said bothered her. “So, I think we need to be a little more suspicious of that little magical girl.” 

“Nyeh!?” She started to sweat. You knew Kokichi had a point but innocent until proven guilty right? The last thing we need to start doing is accuse everyone and anyone. 

You sigh, “Kokichi we can’t blame anyone yet.” 

“You’re right y/n, buuuut… She's so suspicious that it seems not suspicious. But then again, she’s made herself look not suspicious, so now she’s super suspicious!” 

He practically had stars in his eyes. You knew some part of him enjoyed the game. “Kokichi..” you started, but you were quickly interrupted.

“Geez, shaddup already! How dare you toy with Himiko’s pure heart!?” 

He smiled, putting his arms behind his head. “Himiko, can you at least tell us the trick behind the Underwater Escape Act? If we know how the trick works, we can try to figure out how the culprit killed-” 

“That’s not possible….” Himiko sighed out. 

Shuichi walked up to her, trying to be comforting. “Not possible? Why not?”

Himiko lowered her witch hat on her head, “There’s no trick to the Underwater Escape. Cuz it was my magic ....” Everyone was vocal with there disablief, she’s the most likely suspect for murder an she wont drop her magic act? You could hardly believe it either. Miu was loudly laughing at her and Kokichi looked slightly surprised as well. “Nyeh… my answer won't change, no matter what you say. There’s no trick to my magic. Cuz… it’s magic.”

Katio rolled his eyes and walked up to her, “How long are you gonna keep that bullshit up? Listen, if we don’t catch the culprit, we’re-” 

“Th-that’s enough! If Himiko says it’s magic, then it’s magic!” Tenko went and stood in front of Himiko, hands raised for a fight. Blocking her from Katio, Shuichi and Kokichi. “Fuahhhhhh! I’ll use my Neo-Aikido to obliterate any degenerate male who bullies Himiko!”   
Katio stepped back quickly, practically tripping over his own feet. “I-I’m not bullying her. It’s her fault she’s being so stubborn…” 

Kokichi smiled, “Well, It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell us, I’ll just find out myself, right y/n?” 

“Mhmm, you will, but don’t drag me into it Kokichi.” 

“Actually, that sounds pretty fun! We are gonna figure out a magic trick y/n!” 

You roll your eyes, knowing you’re going to get dragged into everything anyway. You want to follow Kokichi but, what he said earlier did bother you. You didn't want the rest of the group to not trust you at all. Finally directed your attention to the pad below.

INVESTIGATE! 

The victim is Ryoma Hoshi

Ultimate Tennis Pro

The body was discovered in the gym.

The cause of death was drowning. HIs body was consumed by piranhas until only bones remained. 

No other injuries can be confirmed at this time. 

There was even less written down here then Rantaro’s case. A bad feeling crept through you. Your nerves shot. You had to give it your best shot but you were so worried about not finding the culprit. Suddenly Kokichi is grabbing your hand excitedly. “Come on, y/n! Let's investigate together! Even though it's pretty obvious who the culprit is!” 

Before you can respond, he pulls you out of the gym and into the hallway, he looks around quickly before setting his eyes on the storage room and he briskly walks over to the door. He ushers you inside. You go in without question, then you turn around to look at him as you ask, 

“Kokichi what are we doing in-?” 

He’s hugging you. Holding you and crying, you can’t tell if it's real or some of his crocodile tears but he looks so upset. And you can't help but feel the pain in your heart looking at his sad face. 

“I was so worried. You weren’t in your room and then the announcement… I thought you died.”

Your eyes widened. Of course... he was worried about you. You did just leave without telling him. You pull him closer. Running your fingers through his beautiful purple hair and you shush and dry his tears. 

“I’m so sorry Kichi, I didn’t mean to not tell you where I was.” 

You look down and he actually looks shaken. Frightened. You were happy he trusted you enough to show you this side of him. 

“They swore they wouldn’t let the killing game start up again. It was just a lie. They are all liars!”

You're surprised by this, surely he knows how much he, himself lies right? He had to know with that act he just pulled. You sigh and rub the top of his head. He looks up at you, biting his lip. You lean down and kiss him, his lips melt into yours and you feel your head flush with emotions. Your hands tangle into his hair and he pushes up into the kiss more forcefully. When you pull away you smile at him, he lights up at that. Smiling beautifully back at you. 

“Come on y/n! I know where I want to investigate first!” 

  
  



	13. ANOTHER TRIAL AND A PRVATE SCREENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We watch another classmate fall and we watch some motive vids

Kokichi dragged you around in the hopes of investigating. In the end, you couldn't seem to keep up with whatever he was actually investigating. The two of you got to the dorms, he locked-picked himself into Ryoma's room and grabbed the kubpad with the motive on it. 

“What do you need that for?”

“Oh this? It's for the trial later, mind putting it in your backpack?” You nodded, taking it from him and placing it in your bag. You weren’t sure why it mattered, but he seemed content, so you didn’t mind. The two of you ran into Shuichi a couple of times, who offered for you to join him instead. But you’d always be met with a pout and the smaller one tugging on your sleeves. 

As you were standing in the elevator, listening to the creaking and buzzing and feeling the damn thing shake under your heels, you realized you felt completely unprepared for this trail. You weren’t close with Ryoma. You didn’t know who killed him. Guilt traveled throughout your body. The only thing keeping you grounded was the hand that was linked in yours, idly rubbing the back of your thumb.You looked over at him. His personia was already in full swing, you squeezed his hand and it made your heartbeat a little more when he squeezed yours back. 

The trail room was the same as it was the last time. The stands, the pictures. You hated seeing two more faces x’d out but you couldn’t do anything about that. You went and stood next to Rantaro’s spot again. Looking up at his face. A different guilt filled you, you felt like you were cheating on him. Which was abosloutly nutty because you never dated him and didn’t know him. Still you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were though, so you did your best to tune into the conversation rather than puzzle over your idiotic feelings. 

“Welcome! You’ve hopelessly arrived once again! Hm? Did you wanna come here again cuz of how wonderful it is? Isn’t it wonderful? I put so much effort into building this place, it should be a monument.” 

Monokuma and the kubs were talking nonsense again, you looked across at Kokichi who looked like he was paying very close attention to them. At least he can stand their strange discussions. 

“You put a lot of elaborate detail into this courtroom. Almost like it’s for show.” Kokichi smiled innocently up at Monokuma. You stilled. ‘For show?’ Why did those words send a chill through you? That's when it really dawned on you, someone had to be watching. You weren’t sure what to do, you figured it would be best to talk to Kokichi about it later. Monokuma didn’t deny it, he just avoided the question. Then… the class trial began. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's eyes fell on Kokichi. He was smiling one of his wicked smiles. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know what to do. The group of you picked out Kaito and Maki being the only ones without alibis, but honestly you didn’t think either of them did it. Kokichi didn’t look worried as he placed his hands behind his head and said, “If one of them is the culprit, then the innocent one should know who the guilty one is. Yeah? Because if you know you’re not the culprit, then you can just accuse the other person.” 

Keebo looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, that is true.”

Kokichi smiled brightly at Keebo, then stuck his finger out pointing at everyone, “Which means, there is one person among us who definitely knows who the culprit is! To that someone who knows… do your best to convince us! Work harder!” 

Angie puffed out her cheeks, “Work harder?” 

“Have the two argue for their innocence! That’s how we’ll decide our culprit!”

You shook your head, “No Kichi, cause then they would just accuse each other and pass the blame back and forth, we wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Miu scoffed loudly, “Gross! She calls that midget ‘Kichi’ . We obviously can't trust that bitch either!” 

You felt your face flush with embarrassment, however you figured this would be coming. Kokichi ignored Miu’s comment and focused his attention back on the group.

“You guys talk about cooperation and teamwork, but you’re all afraid. You’re too scared to point your fingers at others, so you hide behind the word, “trust.” How do you expect to find the culprit when you’re all worried about each other's feelings? If you’re planning to expose a liar, then you have to corner them psychologically… Only then will they reveal their true self as a liar-hiding beneath a layer of deceit!” 

With each word he got more passionate, in your mind he was right. But looking around the room you could tell you weren’t of a popular opinion. He laughed then continued, “If we want to find the liar, I suggest that the two suspects argue against each other. No more pointless deductions! All we need is for them to fight for their lives! So let’s host an argument that’s totally-not-boring-but-super-fun!” 

“So you want to catch the culprit in their lies when we notice a contradiction?” You asked, everyone turned to you. Looks of annoyance, fear and disgust littering their faces. In their mind you were just like him. Kokichi however, smiled at you, “Right as always y/n! We’ll scare the culprit until they screw up! That’s how a true class trial works. Right, Monokuma?” 

He said the last part with such ease, why was he including Monokuma in this? You turned to look at the bear who was laughing happily. “Puhuhu… A development like that would liven things up a bit.” 

“Yup, I totes agree.” Kokichi was acting so chill about this but to you, this was a bit much, even if you did agree with him. 

“You’re agreeing with Monokuma!? Just whose side are you on!?”” Katio shouted, sweat dripping off his face. 

Kokichi pouted, “I’m on your side! I don’t want to die either, y’know! That’s why we need to take this seriously! A hot debate to smoke out the liar!”

Maki sighed, “... And how do you expect us to start this?” 

Kokichi nodded, and looked at you, “ If you guys need some help getting started, I can give out the first topic, y/n would you pass me your backpack?” 

Oh you almost forgot, nodding you take the bag off and let your classmates pass it around until it gets to him. You watch him open it and pull out the kub pad. Everyone gasped. “Our first topic is...this! Ta-daaaa!”

“The Kubs Pad…?” Kirumi asked.

“Not just any Kubs Pad! But the one given to our latest victim, Ryoma! When we started investing, y/n and I went straight to his room to borrow it.” 

Shuichi sighed looking over the two of you. “ So it wasn’t the culprit who took the video from his room. It was you two.” 

Kokichi nodded enthusiastically, “And the reason why I brought it out just for this occasion is… ”

You clap your hands together, finally having it click in place on why you took it in the first place. “Because one of these guys would have Ryoma’s video!” 

Korekiyo’s eyes widened, nodding in understanding, “One of these two had it..?” 

Both Kaito and Maki were quiet. Kokichi looked between the two of them, “And for us to figure that out, we need to know who this motive video belongs to! Take a guess everyone! Whose motive video did Ryoma have?” 

You knew the answer to that, so did Shuichi. He looked nervous as he said Maki’s name. He had Katios, he told you himself.

Maki glared at everyone, “Just because Ryoma had my motive video, that doesn’t make me the culprit.” 

Kokichi laughed, “Nee-heehee… Finally, you said something. This is how a debate should be. I only brought up the motive video to make you talk.”

“...Excuse me?” Maki looked angry, you couldn’t blame her. Kokichi wasn’t getting to the point and you’d hate to be on his bad side. Everyone started to yell over each other. Kaito and Maki, obviously not wanting to follow Kokichi’s plans. 

Kaito stopped and looked at Kokichi. “I’m not the culprit, but Maki isn’t either.” She looked shocked, Kokichi was just quiet for a moment, he looked confused. 

“Huh? Really? You’re saying neither of you are the culprit? Then what would be the point of this whole deba-”

Kaito shouted over Kokichi, “Who cares about that!? All I know is that neither me or Maki are the culprit! It’s just a hunch I’ve got!”

With those few words you were back at square one, with once again, no one trusting Kokichi, and now you. Kokichi looked angry now, “Are you being serious? You do know all our lives are on the line here, right? And you’re betting our lives on just a hunch!? You’re totally not serious! You can’t be *that* stupid, right?”

\------------------------------------------------------

It turns out his hunch was right, as stupid as it was, and he was pretty god damn stupid. As you watched Kirumi fall to her death, you felt an instant gratification that Kokichi didn’t continue with his original plan. Which you felt insanely guilty about only a moment later. 

The elevator rattled upwards. You felt numb. Kirumi... you felt horrid about sending another classmate to their death. Kokichi was leaning on your shoulder. Surprisingly quiet. You enjoyed the feeling of him against you. When the doors opened you grabbed Kokichi’s hand before he could rush off. 

“Hm? Did you need something y/n?” 

You nodded and started pulling him to your room. Ignoring the looks and disgusting comments from Miu. He seemed surprised, but he let you take him and shove him in the room. You closed and locked the door, moving around him to grab your pads and give them to him. 

“I thought... Um, that we could...” 

“You wanna have a private screening of motive videos? Well, of course we can. But which ones do we have, hmm?” 

You look down, feeling bad you kept it from him for so long, “I have yours.”

He giggled, “What luck! Cause I got yours!” Wow that was luck, it also made it easier to watch the videos now, knowing you both had the ones you’d need. You moved to sit on your bed, pushing the pillows up to support your backs and sitting down. Kokichi stood there for a moment before following you. He sat down next to you, snuggling up under the blankets. 

You held the kub pads up, turning to face him, “Uh, which should we watch first?” 

Kokichi cocked his head to the side in thought. He leaned on you, his hair rubbing against your cheek, it tickled. “Lets watch mine! I wanna see what it says!” You nod, turning on the kub pad and cuddling into him to watch it. You watched it light up, Kokichi’s name flashing over the screen. You turned to look at him. He looked nervous, maybe he was scared about what could be on this video. Then you heard Monokumas voice ring out.

_ Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado.... Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader… He caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by “mayhem,” I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks… Anyway, Kokichi had ten loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family… The most important people in his life… But then, a terrible event befell those precious people… _

__ Then Monokuma popped onto the screen, laughing. Saying what he did to those people was a secret. You turned to Kokichi, he was silent. Looking at the screen, deep in thought. You couldn’t say you were surprised, you thought he was lying about being the head of an evil organization. He seemed too nice for that, but he was playing the part really well. You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off. 

“Do you also not trust me, now that you know everything I said was a lie?” He was quiet. You almost had to strain to hear him. “Are you going to not trust me like everyone else does?”

Shaking your head you grabbed his hand and tried your best to sound believable. “I trust you.” He looked at you confused, his eyes wide before he could respond, you continued. “So what if it's a little white lie? You’ve trusted me with everything else so far. You’ve also wasted so much of your time helping me… So I think, I think you lied to protect yourself.” 

He was quiet, he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek whispering, “You’re too trusting y/n-chan!” You rolled your eyes and put down the kub pad and picked up the other one. Yours. You watch your name flash on the screen and you feel nervous. Kokichi smiles at you and goes back to cuddling into your side. You mentally prep yourself and press play. 

_ Allllllrighty! Best for last huh? Time for a special motive video but this one is a bit different! Who’s the most important person in *your* life? Y/N L/N, the Ultimate Cartoonist… She always wanted to be loved but what to do when your soulmate dies? DO you give in to despair or do you move on? Oh poor y/n love life is so messy that she can’t even stay loyal to one guy… Maybe she should offer herself up to be the next victim so she can join her lover again… A real Romeo and Juliet! Only this Romeo has green hair! Puhuhuhu! _

  
  



	14. NEW ROOMS, NEW MOTIVE, AND ANOTHER CHANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long my loves, the virus has really screwed me over, I love you all thanks for all the nice comments!

You could hardly sleep. Kokichi spent the night with you, worried about leaving you alone after that video. He couldn’t help though, you spent the next morning in your head completely. Your mind stuck on Rantaro. You watched on as others tried to rattle you from your depressive state, Kokichi spent a lot of time with you during breakfast trying to get you to laugh. Shuichi asked if you wanted to go on a walk with him at some point during the day, and even Keebo asked if you wanted to watch movies later at night. New labs opened up and new spots to look at came about too. You followed along, trying to remember something, anything about this boy the video claimed was your soulmate. But nothing. Nothing was turning in your head and you felt lost. Completely unsure of what to do with this new information and your maybe boyfriend. You couldn’t even bring yourself to care as Maki got outed as the Ultimate Assassin instead of the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Maki herself was locked up in her room, as Kokichi led the class to her lab after breakfast.

Everyone was piled into her lab looking around. Weapons littered the floor and lined the walls. Kokichi kept giving everyone ‘I told you so’ looks. With that, most of your classmates were avoiding both Kokichi and you. Kaito was the most shocked, he looked utterly betrayed. Kokichi only chuckled at everyone, taking pride in being right. You just did you best to look as invisible as possible next to him. 

You couldn’t really take much more at the moment. Everyone looked distraught about finding all these weapons, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. So after the fear settled amongst your classmates, everyone left to go explore the new spaces more. Leaving just Kokichi, Shuichi and you. You were debating on pulling a Maki and going to your room, but Shuichi looked at you with kind eyes. 

“Hey y/n, do you want to explore the new spaces with me?” Shuichi smiled at you, Kokichi looked over at you, probably nervous over what you were going to say. You should go with Shuichi. You shouldn’t waste the day inside your head worrying about a dead guy. It would also be better to see what's around then to stay in your room, you tried to bring yourself to smile, and point to the worried idiot behind you while you answered.

“Sure, can I bring him along?” you gesture at Kokichi, who was suddenly back at your side. Hugging your arm,

“Oh yay y/n-chan really does care about me!” 

Shuichi reluctantly nodded and the three of you were off. You ran into many people on your way, Gonta, Kiyo, and Tsumugi all had their own opinions of the last 24 hours, which they discussed with your little group. After all, a lot had happened, two more of your friends had died. But only Kokichi and you knew about Rantaro. And knowing Kokichi he was probably trying to forget about him. You followed the two boys as they chatted about meaningless trivial things as they went up to the fourth floor. You smile to yourself, if you weren’t in such a horrid situation, the two of them might be friends. 

As you got up the stairs you noticed the atmosphere was different than the rest of the school. It was dark and creepy. You reached and grabbed on to Kokichi. The whole place looked like a murder sceen. Shuichi looked bothered by it, but if Kokichi was he didn’t show it. Still, he rubbed his hand on your arm in a comforting manner. Tsumugi, Gonta an Kiyo followed you up as well. Each one looked bothered by the change of scenery. All of you went further into the floor. You found Kiyo’s lab. It was huge, so many books and artifacts were scattered around the room. The place looked interesting. It was like a museum, you ended up wandering away from everyone getting lost in all the old pieces of art on the walls. When you turned to your group, you saw them all surrounding a case, and Kiyo was talking about the katana inside. 

“In certain rural areas, katanas used to defeat generals in wars are worshipped as gods… That is one such katana. It is an extremely precious relic necessary to spread-” 

“ Woah! That’s a super rad katana! I wanna take a look-see!” 

You quickly moved back over to the group gently knocking Kokichi on the back of his head. “ No. Were you not listening?” Kokichi still made a move to grab the katana from the case. You tried to pull him away, Kiyo already having a panic attack. 

“No! You must not touch it without-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be super careful with it! Would I lie to you?” Kokichi smiled brightly holding the katana in his hands. Kokichi unsheathes the sword. “Now this katana is the real deal. It’s even gold-plated for that authentic look! Hmm, I see... It could also be used as a murder weapon.” 

You huffed “ Kokichi put it back, now.” 

Kiyo came up behind you sweating with worry. “Kokichi… that is an extremely precious relic. Please do not treat it so lightly, or… I will tear out your nerves.” 

Your eyes widened, not liking the threat. “Okay, Kichi can you please?’ 

He looked sad as he handed it back to Kiyo, “O-Okay, I get it… Please don’t make such scary threats…” You in turn grabbed him and pulled him away from everything else. Once you were a bit away from everyone, Kokichi looked at his hands. “ Ew! My hands are all sticky! That gold plating flakes off so easily! But I guess that’s what makes it an authentic katana!” 

You sigh and look at his hands with him, they are covered in the gold flakes. You watch him take a finger fill of the flakes and boop your nose with it. 

“Now you’re covered in the flakes too! So now you’re extremely precious!” 

You flush, and just pull him out of the lab opting to let Shuichi explore the rest of that room without the two of you. The two of you find home on the floor. You busy yourself in helping Kokichi get the rest of the gold flakes off his hands, but not before booping him on the nose with some in return. While you sit for those quiet minutes he looks at you, almost whispering, 

“Do you still want to be mine?” 

He’s giving you an out. You can say no, and walk away from everything you’ve done so far. You sit for a moment and think, before shaking your head. “I can’t chase ghosts, Kichi. Maybe he was important to me at some point. But I can’t remember that, or him, and even if I did… He’s dead now. I care about you, you idiot so yes I do.” 

He smiles to himself at this, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek as Shuichi walks out of the lab. 

“Uh, hey guys. Ready?” 

You nod, and Kokichi jumps up and excitedly tells Shuichi about how he put gold flakes on your nose. You laugh and follow them. You can’t chase ghosts, and unfortunately that's what Rantaro was now. You shake your head and rush up to catch up to the two boys who were quick on their feet. You all passed three empty rooms with nothing but creaky floorboards. Nothing of note there, you guessed. 

You found the art lab, for a moment you thought it could be your own, but it was a bit bigger in size then the art you do. Kokichi fiddled with the locked door for a while before you just knocked. Out came Angie looking very excited. She invited you all in with a wave of her hand and the three of you walked in. There were various art and carving tools, which made sense for her. It had to be her lab, you became very curious of where your own was. The place was huge. You tried to remind yourself to ask her if you could draw in there sometime. You waved goodbye to her and continued, you found other labs along the way, Tenko’s and Miu’s then the three of you finally stumbled upon another room. 

You found what seemed to be, a computer lab. But the computer in the middle was gigantic. You all stood in awe of the thing, Kokichi ran up to it and marveled at its size. The monokubs appeared and began rattling off information about it. 

“This computer you’re looking at is, like… super amazing. If I remember correctly… it’s so amazing you can even use it to create a new world!” Monotaro announced. 

“A ‘new world’?” Shuichi questioned. 

The Monokubs nodded in excitement. You doubted it could really create a new world but you’d love to escape your current one. You noticed a chest in the back of the room, ignoring the kubs you walked back to it opening it to find another flashback light. 

“Oh! y/n you found the flashback light!” Kokichi excitedly said. 

Shuichi walked up to you, “Congrats, we should take it to the others.” 

You looked at the chunky flashlight in your hands,  _ will I remember something more about Rantaro?  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------- _

You woke in a cold sweat. It was dark out, and Kokichi wasn’t next to you. You put your head in your hands trying to shake the dream you were just experiencing. It was so vivid… you were underneath Rantaro, sweat and shared kisses. Him, deep inside you, trusting, making you his. You rush to the bathroom, throwing off your clothes and jumping into the shower. Fucking hell. He was right, you were his. You slept with him. The water hid your tears as you slowly sat down in the shower. You wanted to throw up. How much of your life with him was inside this game? How much of your lives were ruined? How much did you forget about him? 

Then you thought of Kokichi. What would he think knowing what you did? Who's to say he doesn’t know everything already. You were curious about how much Rantaro seemed to remember. Why could he remember you so vividly after the first day. You felt your heart tear you in two. You didn’t feel right being Kokichi’s girl when you couldn’t even remember if you were still in a relationship with Rantaro. But the only thing keeping you any bit sane was the idea that he was dead. He wasn’t here, you couldn’t make a choice cause there was none to make. You weren’t sure if you loved Kokichi yet but you knew you cared for him deeply. 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed in the shower or when you finally got to bed, but the morning announcements came and went. This announcement told you to meet in the gym. While you got dressed you wondered what horror could be waiting for you in the gym, hopefully it won't be as bad as the last time you were at the gym. As you were sliding on your shoes you heard a familiar knocking on your door. You opened the door, to see Kokichi smiling at you. He walks in and closes the door, reaching up to grab your face and look at you closely. 

“Uhh, what's wrong Kichi?” 

“You look tired, is my y/n chan okay?” 

You nod and kiss his cheek, it's warm to the touch. He's here, he's alive and he needs your love so bad. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

He looks worried for a moment before smiling back at you. “Okay if you say so.” 

The two of you then proceed to leave the room and head to the gym, holding hands. You enjoy how calming his hand feels in yours, it fits perfectly. Like it was always meant to be there. You do you best to swallow your doubts as the two of you open the door to the gym meeting the eyes of the rest of your classmates. Quickly he lets go of your hand, rushing off into the gym. You feel eyes all around you as you walk in and stand near Shuichi and Keebo. You felt safe around those two. 

You didn’t like being in the gym. It reminded you too much of what happened to Ryoma. But as you looked around there was nothing in the gym to remind you of what happened here. Nothing at all. You wondered if the library was like that too. You watched everyone mutter about quietly talking, Kokichi was rushing around talking to everyone who would talk to him, then Miu stretched, 

“Ugh, man… I’m tired as fuck. I was up all night fixing that computer.”

You perk up at that, “Ah that big one? What do you think?” 

Miu smiles at you and continues, “Yeah… I only just started working on it so I don’t know the full specs, but… That thing is pretty good. I mean, it’s so intense it just won't let me sleep.” 

Ah, there she goes again, making everything kinda gross. You turn to look at Keebo whose standing to your left. He’s looking down at the floor. 

“Hey Keebo, are you okay?” 

Kiyo laughed, “Kehehe… are you jealous?”

Keebo looked up, obviously upset, “...Of course not. I would never be jealous of a computer.” 

Aw sweet Keebo, you rub his back in support. Kokichi then rushes up besides you, pointing towards the door of the gym. “Hey guys, am I sleepwalking or something? What’s she doing here?” 

Maki closes the gym door behind her, flushed and irritated that Kokichi called her out. You grab him and stop him from saying anymore, whispering in his ear, “I know you don’t trust her, but don't make yourself a target.” 

Kaito waved at Maki with a smile, “Don’t say somthiung so stupid. You’ll never get to know her better if you never talk to her!” 

You can feel the snide remarks Kokichi wants to make. But you slam your hand over his mouth and keep him quiet. Suddenly Gonta rushes into the gym. 

“Everyone! It serious!” Gonta’s loud voice startled everyone, Kokichi licked you hand, promptly getting you to move it to wipe it off. 

“Oh, no… The Colossal Insect is on the other side of the wall, isn’t it!?” You cannot believe he lick you to say that. 

“No, not that. Gonta went to courtyard before coming here and-”   
Suddenly the monokubs showed up, silencing Gonta in their tracks. The green robotic one spoke up. 

“WE-ARE-HERE-TO-PRESENT-YOUR-MOTIVE-NOW.” 

Shuichi who's on your right suddenly speaks up, voice grim. “So it was a motive after all.”

Angie laughed, smiling brightly, “Nyahaha! It doesn’t matter what the motive is, we will not do the killing game anymore.” 

Tenko nodded, “Th-That's right! We aren’t afraid of anything anymore!” 

Keebo nodded and joined in, “...Because we have Atua.”

I’m sorry what? You think as you turn to him, a group of people all nodding along, while Kokichi, Shuichi and you have your mouths hanging open like fish.

Monophanie continues what her brother began saying, “But it’s no ordinary motive. This motive will inspire fear like never before.”

Kiyo looked at the bears with wide eyes, “Fear like never before?” 

“IF- YOU- FACE -A -FEAR -LIKE -NEVER -BEFORE -YOU’LL -HAVE -NO -CHOICE ...BUT -TO -UNITE. NOW, FOR- THE- MOTIVE- THAT- WILL- CAST- YOU- DOWN- INTO- THE- DEPTHS- OF- TERROR ”

Both Monotaro and Monophanie said in usaion. “This time, the motive is a transfer student! Yep! A new student is transferring! And not just any transfer student… You get to resurrect one of the four people who’ve died so far...and welcome them back to the academy as a transfer student!” 

You swear you stopped breathing, people were talking but you couldn’t hear them. Your heart was beating fast, and loud. Your throat was completely dry as your dream came back hitting you with full force. Monotaro dropped a book of instructions and the kubs left. You stood staring at the book. Everyone looked dumbfounded as they looked at the book on the floor. Your thought process was going haywire. You could see him again. He wouldn’t be just a ghost. You could learn about your past. You could figure out what he knew. You could.. You could. You couldn’t even begin to think of everything you could do. 

“Transfer student?” Keebo questioned.

“D-Don’t say such a stupid thing! There’s no such thing as a way to resurrect the dead!” Kaito screamed. 

“Sh-Sheesh… Wh-Who the fuck would believe that load of unscientific bullshit?” Miu questioned. 

Your palms feel sweaty, your knees weak. You knew it couldn’t be true but on the off chance…

“Disbelief due to lack of scientific merit...is simply the hubris of a scientific society. This ritual… or rather, resurrection ceremony, stems from funeral ceremonies the world over.” Kiyo said with belief in his voice. But then, even he said that it couldn’t really be done. 

Angie was looking at the book excitedly, “Hmm, you think so? I don't think it’s strange for the dead to come back to life.” 

Keebo, Tenko, Himiko and Tsumugi all agreed with her. Everyone started talking over each other, Angie's followers seeming more and more like a cult. You didn’t know what they planned to do with the book. You locked eyes with Kokichi. He looked sad. Like he could read your thoughts. You knew you couldn’t take any chances.Rushing forward you grabbed the book and bolted out of the gym. Back to your room, you needed to get away from everyone, you ignored the calls after you and the confusion that followed your swift exit. You needed to try, you had to try, you had to bring Rantaro back. 

  
  



	15. TRANSFER STUDENT FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this is so late, I had to graduate college in this shit mess of a time. I'm also worried this chapter sucks ass which please tell me if it does, love you all so much<3

Your head was pounding as you tried to sit up. Vision blurry, what on earth just happened. The smell of candles and death wafted over the room. The world was blurry whites and grays and maybe green? You felt blood on your tongue as you tried to yell. You almost wanted to vomit. What… where were you? You heard voices echoing in the resounding drumming that your brain was playing. Your body ached, and you felt numb. You felt your body getting picked up, carried, but you couldn’t see or hear anything. Was this death? You weren’t sure. You wanted Kokichi, you wanted him to help you, protect you as he had been doing. You went to reach out but your arms fell short, burning in pain. You faded back into sleep, deciding if this was it, then this was it. 

You didn’t have dreams. White blankness filled the area around you. It felt swallowing. You wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out. You weren’t sure what to do. But you could cry. And you did cry. Filling up the blank white room with your tears until you were drowning. Then you saw her, the woman with the beautiful blue hair.

You woke up with a start. Your head was still pounding but this time, you opened your eyes and saw your room. You turn to your left, the room looks normal, nothing out of place, turning to your right. There was a person. They were too big to be Kokichi. You could hear your heart in your ears. You were afraid as you turned to get a better look at them. Next to you staring off into space was Rantaro. His eyes wide, blankly staring at a wall, deep in thought. Ghostly, honestly. He suddenly turned to look at you, and was startled by you looking at him. 

“Holy shi- y/n, hey hey are you okay?” His hands go up,cupping your face in worry. You immediately move away from him. Almost falling off the bed in fear.

“Is-is this a dream? You’re dead. You were dead... you are dead” 

“ No! No, uh you brought me back remember? I mean I don't know how, I was uh totally dead, I think? But yeah I think you brought me back, I found the book?” 

Suddenly memories flood back to you, Angie and you, locking yourself up in her lab. You decided you needed help after all, and went to her with the book. Auta and all, she was actually very helpful. She was able to make effigies better than you could. The two of you perfected the spell. Doing everything just right, and then even triple checking that everything was done just right. The two of you finally got everything done, then there was a bright light, then nothing. 

You look at him, and his hands move towards you again. You finally decide to get a good look at him. He had tucked you into your bed but he was atop your blanket, he looked frazzled. His hair messy, bags under his big green eyes. You let his hands touch you again, leaning into his touch, you give him a hug. Tears hit the top of your head, making your hair wet. You pull away and try to wipe the tears off his face. 

“I’m sorry, I honestly never thought I’d be able to hold you again,” 

He smiles at you and your heart aches. He leans down and captures your lips. It's so familiar, his lips mold into yours. Metallic kisses come back to you and you can’t help but think that a clue for something in your past. You kiss him for a moment before pulling away.

Guilt flooding your heart, “I can’t… ”

“Is it that purple haired brat?” He holds only slight malice in his voice. He sighs, his hands finding rest on your shoulders. He smiles at you. “It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it…” He’s quiet for a moment before speaking again, “ I was in the dark, I couldn’t think of anything but you and this school. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and I woke up in your lab. You had been flung across the room with the explosion. I saw you, and I couldn’t think of anything else. I had to help you, I grabbed you, and rushed you here. That idiot boyfriend of yours was knocking on your door when I showed up with you and helped me get into your room. At least he was worried about you with me, knowing our history I’m guessing.” He ended his sentence flirtatiously. Kokichi was worried. Even if he was still upset with you, he was worried enough to confront Rantaro, that made you happy. 

You rub the back of your head, “It wasn’t my lab, it was Angies.” Suddenly you remember Angie had to be there too. “Oh my… Angie! Did you see her? Oh god I hope she’s okay, we gotta go…” You started to get up. Only to have hands wrap around your waist and pull you back down. 

“Hey, hey I didn’t see her there. She must have left while I was freaking out over you. It's also like two in the morning. You shouldn’t go out right now.” Your body suddenly ached, and you sat down. Rantaro, pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Stay here, I promise she's fine, I didn’t see her.” You let his soft words get to you. Leaning back into his touch. His kisses went down your head, to your shoulders. You felt dirty. Your heart pulling you in many directions. You wanted to push him away, Kokichi taking up most of your thoughts, but the more you feel Rantaro’s hands on your body makes you remember your love for him. 

“Okay… can you answer a question for me then?” You feel his head nod against your back, his soft hair tickling your back. “ What do you remember? About us?” 

Rantaro pulled away for a moment. “Well, I remember us, we dated before we were here. I dont know why I forgot when we got here. I think this all happened before, but I really don't remember much other than you, and being with you.” You listened carefully. He seemed truthful. 

“I don’t remember you,” you say, “or at least… not a lot. I remember some things… like kissing you and, well, other things… I felt torn like I was cheating on you by being with Kichi…” He chuckles laying back down on your bed, patting the spot next to him. Opening his arms to cuddle you, but as you slowly move to lay back down, you keep distance between the two of you. 

“It's okay, I died and you didn’t remember being with me. I don't blame you for going out with another guy. However, we both remember each other so I still love you, and I’ll fight to have you be mine again…” He whispers the last bit, maybe hoping you didn’t hear it. You know what he’s thinking. You remember the heat, the feelings, the sex betweeen the two of you. But you hear him, you hear about him wanting to fight for you, and you honestly don’t know what to think about it. “Lets get some rest?” 

\--------------------------------------------------

Knocking on your door wakes you up. The morning announcement is idly playing in the background and you have half the mind to ignore it. You look in the bed with you and Rantaro isn’t there. You can't recall if it was a dream or not. For a moment you think it was a dream, but the indent on the pillow next to you makes you realize that he had to have been there at some point. You sit for a moment, alone collecting your thoughts. You don’t know what to do about the two insanely cute boys in your life. Honestly how could you end up in this situation. And to make matters worse, one was dead yesterday. You stand up and stretch and walk to the door.

You open it without a second thought. After seeing the familiar purple you pull him inside. The want for him when you felt all that pain, came back to you, hitting you like a bus. You pull him into your arms for a moment, holding him, then you let him go and step back look at him. In front of you stands Kokichi, who is looking mad at you. His cheeks are red and his eyes are slanted. And as much as it hurts to see your most trusted ally frowning at you,but you still can’t help thinking he looks adorable. 

“Hey Kichi.” 

“Is he gone?” Kokichi asks, looking around your room. You think you see him slightly smile at the fact Rantaro's picture on your wall is still in the dead category. You nod sheepishly. Kokichi sighs, walking farther into your room, you close the door behind him. “We need to talk. About a lot. But I needed to make sure that the jerk didn’t try anything last night. You looked pretty beat when he showed up with you, are you okay?” 

You nod, “Yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry, for trying to bring him back and well…” 

Kokichi just shrugs and crosses his arms, “Well? It was stupid. And dangerous. But whatever…” his eyes looked sad, and it was your fault. That ate you up on the inside. He walked around putting his hands behind his head.“Did you figure out anything new about your past?” 

You shake your head, “Not too much but I did learn something, I think Rantaro was right. I think we went through this before, at least the two of us did. I don’t remember much besides us. The more I think of it, the more I can remember, I remember a woman with blue hair. She has something to do with it.” 

Kokichi cocks his head to the side. “Huh. Interesting.” He looks at your wall of faces, and the silly drawing the two of you did together, the first time the two of you spent hours together. He looked deep in thought for a moment. Gears turning and placing in his head, it was honestly a pleasure to watch. He quickly goes to the door opening it and pulling you out of the room. 

His mood changes quickly a big smile crosses his face, “Okay come on y/nc chan! Let’s go get breakfast!” You get pulled out of the room, and to the dinning hall. 

You whisper yell at him. “Kokichi! I thought you were mad at me?” 

He turns around still smiling but this one seemed a bit darker. “I am, but I never lose!” 

As the two of you got to the dinning hall Rantaro was already there sitting and getting stared at by everyone. He’s sitting calmly, answering everyone's questions. Everyone is hanging on everything he says. Yes he thought he was dead, no he doesn't know exactly he came back, yes he still doesn’t know his ultimate, and of course he's unsure of why it worked. Besides Katio who looked like he had fainted in his chair, everyone seemed excited and essastic to have him back. Even Maki looked interested in this development. Chatter overtaking the room like we weren’t all worried about dying. 

Rantaro met your eyes as you walked in, a small smile coming to his face. You can almost feel the pout on Kokichi’s face. Kokichi pulls on your hand and keeps your arm close to him as you walk to the table. The tension between them was suffocating. You didn’t like the feeling that you were a toy between them. 

“Jeez the fucking love birds are here! Can you explain this shit? He says this was your doing!” Miu yelled as the two of you sat down, pointing at Rantaro then back to you. Looking back over at Rantaro, you blank on what to say. 

He offers a shy smile, “I was telling them about how you helped bring me back, I hope you don’t mind?” He pops his head in his hands, looking very coy as his green hair falls perfectly around his head. He looks classically pretty, maybe that's his ultimate. 

You shake your head, getting your thoughts back to you, “No, I don’t. Go ahead,” Kokichi’s hand once again finds home on your upper thigh, and you gasp under your breath. Trying to focus back on the breakfast in front of you. “But, um Angie helped me alot.” 

“Where is Angie?” Keebo questioned, looking up and down the table. But the bright yellow coat and lack of Atua talk was missing from the table. 

Shuichi looked at you, cocking his head to the side in thought, “When did you last see Angie?” You suddenly feel very sick. Worry taking over you. 

“Well the last time I saw her was when we finished the ritual last night, but it was such a big explosion and I must have passed out when I came too-” 

“I had brought her back to her room. I didn’t see Angie in the room when I showed up however.” Rantaro says, shrugging. “Maybe she’s sleeping in late?” 

Himkio looked upset, “No, Angie never sleeps in this late. We should go look for her!” Everyone began muttering to themselves about checking up on her. 

Kokichi leaned over to you hand squeezing your thigh, “When did you last see her?” You look at him concerned and worried about what he must be thinking. 

“In her lab,” you answered quickly. 

Shuichi heard you and stood up, “We should check it out. We need to make sure she's okay.” 

Everyone quickly got up, moving towards the doors of the dining hall. The walk up to the fourth floor was agonizing. You hated the feeling of dread that overtook you. The fear, the panic. You noticed you seemed to have fallen behind the rest of your class. Suddenly that tenison you felt earlier was back in full force. You looked to your sides and on your right Kokichi was linked on your arm. And on your left, Rantaro was walking in step besides you. Looking down at you with a beautiful smile. 

“I’m sure she's fine I didn’t see her,” Rantaro said, his hand messing up your hair a little, in the most endearing way. “I promise you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about it,” 

“Big talk for a guy who can't remember his Ultimate, hm? Are you suuurreee she’s okay Rantaro? Maybe you just don’t remember seeing her?” Kokichi’s snide voice came from your right. His hand tightened around your arm. Tight, his fingers digging into your skin. You felt like your world was spinning. Were they fighting over you?

Rantaro scoffed, “Jealous much that I spent the night with her? Bet you wanna know what happened huh?” Yup. Totally fighting over you. This was idiotic, you didn’t have time for this. Angie could be seriously hurt… or worse. Kokichi was about to snap back when you yanked your arm out of Kokichi’s grasp. Glaring at the two of them. 

“I am not a toy, assholes. We have more important things to worry about.” You quickly walked away from them catching up to the rest of the group, Shuichi leading the charge. He smiled at you as you walked next to him. You saw him take note of the two boys you left behind, pouting in the back of the group. Soon enough, you came to a halt in front of the door to Angie’s lab. Everyone was suddenly silent. We all knew in our hearts what was behind this closed door, and honestly we were all afraid to open it. Himiko pushed her way to the front of the group, her hand grabbing the door knob and turning it. 

Only to have it not budge at all. Locked? It couldn’t have been locked. It only locked from the inside. Keebo ran around to the other side where the second door was then called around the hall, saying that it two, was locked. 

Himiko begins knockin on the door. “Angie! Open up! This isn’t the time to sleep!” Tenko was next to Himiko, fussing over her, helping her pull at the door knob. You watched the two girls before realizing, we would have to pick the lock if we wanted to get in. You turn and lock eyes with Kokichi, who pouts at you before pushing his way to the front. Silently agreeing to help you. 

“Okay everyone, I knew you’d need me one day!” He brightly smiled and pulled his lock picking tools out of his pocket shaking them in his hands. 

“Yes! Please Kokichi, open the lock!” Shuichi pleaded, looking more concerned than the rest of us.

We needed Kokichi, and you knew that you needed Kokichi too. Thinking about all the ways you had to apologize for bringing back Rantaro but also make sure he knew you didn’t regret it. Rantaro was the key to bringing back your memories you just knew it. You watched Kokichi bend down next to the door, putting the tools into the lock and moving them around with skill. Himiko and Tenko stood next to him watching him work. You were also watching him, mesmerized by his delicate hands and how the tools moved in them as it was second nature. You remember the motive video, and you smile thinking he learned this skill to impress his group of friends and maybe cause some mischief with it. 

Kokichi pulls away from the door smiling brightly, “ There, open says me.” 

Shuichi looks at him in disbelief, “Wow, that easily?” 

Kokichi scoffs, “Nee-heehee… Not to brag, but I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, ya’know.”

Maki rolls her eyes, “Lock picking seems more suited to petty thieves.” 

Kokichi smiles wider, “Ack! That cuts real deep!” 

You step between them, “Don’t worry about Kokichi, we should be checking on Angie. We are all worried about her.” 

When Kokichi gets up and pulls away from the door, Himiko rips it open. And the sight we saw inside, would haunt any sane person's nightmares forever. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna look at my danganronpa art I'm @maeveelysearts on Instagram<3


	16. ON TRIAL FOR MY SINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I oop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to cosplay either Danganronpa or MHA i have a tiktok @planetcupcake

You fell to the floor, pushing yourself backwards. Fear rushing your body. Only one thing echoing your mind. You killed her...you killed Angie. She must have died in that explosion. Your hand was over your mouth in a silent hanging scream. Rantaro was in front of you in a second, holding you still, taking and hushing you trying to calm you down. A strong comfort, pulling you into his chest. As you choked out a sob, you realized he must have had to calm you down before. The Monokubs voices began to echo, announcing the death of Angie, as everyone piled into her lab. Himiko was crying, the sound of her tears echoing the hallway. 

Keebo looked around at everyone, grabbing hold of Himiko's shoulders, “Let us pray for Angie, so that Auta may guide her soul to the gates of Heaven…”

Gonta was crying, “Auta please take care of Angie…” 

Even Tenko was crying. You finally brought yourself to stand and walk into the room. Fear and shame coloring your brain. You couldn’t think of anyway else someone else could have done this. You looked at the room, everyone was choked up. You looked over at Kokichi who was looking at the body with Shuichi. 

Tsumugi held her arms together, “How did this happen? Didn’t Angie have Auta with her?” 

Maki bent down, “Clearly, she didn’t.”

“Th-That’s not true! Angie say Auta always by our side!” Gonta yelled, Himiko was silent as she leaned into him.

Katio got irritated,“We don’t have time to be talking about this! Instead of talking about Auta-”

“Yeah! We gotta talk about which one of us is the culprit, and win this killing game!” Kokichi smiled as he walked up to you, “Don’t you think?” 

Miu turned around to look at you, “W-Wait, this...is a part of the killing game?” 

Maki, chewed her nail, “ What else could it be? The fact that Angie’s dead can only mean one thing… One of us killed her.” 

Gonta looked at Angie on the floor, “B-But...why would someone do such awful thing?!” 

Suddenly you choked out a sob and everyone looked at you. “I’m so sorry. When we brought Rantaro back there was an explosion and she must have…” 

Rantaro is gently rubbing your shoulders, and it works to calm you down, your crying gets quieter until it's only a dull hiccup. He does know how to get you to chill. Kokichi glares at him before standing in front of you. Grabbing your hands, and holding them between his own. 

“If that's what happened then it’s not your fault y/n-chan!” He looked like his mind was thinking a mile an hour, terrified if you were the blackened or not. Doing his best to figure out what actually happened. 

Tsumugi then looked more horrified. “Well if it isn’t her fault would it be… Rantaro’s?” 

Before anyone could say anything else the Monokubs popped up and began yelling as they did. Shuichi looked deep in thought. Like trying to figure out everything and anything. Meeting your smiles for a moment he gave you a smile, before looking back at the three little bears in the center of the room. The Monokubs shoved the Monokuma files into everyone's hands. And you didn’t even want to look at it. 

You wanted nothing to do with it. This had to be your fault you honestly just wanted the voting to start already. Rantaro left your side, walking through the room, eyes deep in the pad full of information. Suddenly Kokichi is tapping your head. You look up at him with your tear filled eyes and he takes the hand he’s holding pressing a kiss to the back of it. It's subtle but it means the world to you. As if he’s trying to convey in that one little kiss ‘I will protect you’. He lets go of your hand but doesn’t leave your side. 

The kubs leave and silence hangs over everyone. “As there is no use complaining,” Kiyo starts “we are better beginning our investigation… So everyone knows what we need to do, yes?” 

Kokichi laughs, smiling brightly, “Yup. I mean, by the third murder we should all be pretty used to dead bodies.” 

You shake your head, feeling numb, leaning on Kokichi for support. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” 

Maki nods, glaring slightly at Kokichi, “Trust me, you don't want to be used to this… No one should get used to this...”

Kokichi lets go of your hand, throwing both hands behind his head in a carefree way, “ Nee-Hee Hee… That's nice and all, but it seems pretty insincere coming from an assassin.” 

You look at him, “Maybe she knows best because of that Kichi.” 

Keebo nods, his eyes looking dim and sad. “... Let’s start investigating. It’s not like we have any other choice.”

“That’s true,” Shuichi sighed. Then he looked lost in thought. Like there was something he couldn’t figure out. He looked around the room and it prompted you to look around too. It looked like a mess a lot worse than when you were last there. You then thought that you had to help Shuichi however you could. You turned your eyes down to the Monokuma File in your hands and began to read.

The victim's name is Angie Yonaga the Ultimate Artist.

The body was found in the Ultimate Artist’s Lab.

The time of death is approximately two in the morning. 

The cause of death is a stab wound to the back of the neck. The forehead also has a laceration. 

A sigh flooded your lungs. She died at 2 in the morning. You were already in bed in Rantaro then. And she was stabbed? That wouldn’t have happened from an explosion. 

“There sweetheart, look,” Rantaro said, coming up to you pointing at the pad. “You couldn’t have had any fault in this, she died at 2 a.m so you're cleared. ”

Suddenly you felt eyes on you. Everyone of your classmates was looking at Rantaro and you. Eyes wide, they began looking between you and Kokichi who at this point was looking at Angie's body. 

Miu pointed at you, “What the HELL! Are you having two boys? How is that fair?”

You quickly pull away from Rantaro, flushing at the sudden attention. You didn’t miss the way Tsumugi glared. You shot him a look and he looked sheepishly at the ground. It’s okay, maybe at some point you could tell people what happened between you and Rantaro. But not now. You had too much on your plate to begin with. 

Kokichi sighed, standing up and placing his hand on his hip, popping it out. “Oh hush you cum dumpster you’re just jealous that y/n is prettier than you. ”

Miu looked like a mix between horrified and horny. You weren’t a fan of that. “C-Cum dumpster?!?” 

Everyone was muttering amongst themselves about the nature of your relationship with Rantaro, and you weren’t even sure how to explain it without sounding insanely suspicious. But you knew if you didn’t tell them soon it would backfire on you horribly. You also put that on your mental checklist to tell everyone one about later. 

You quickly move away from Rantaro and begin to try and note anything strange. Angie made several statues of your dead friends. You watched her do it even though you had both agreed Rantaro was the one to be brought back. Still in the daylight, and without hours of sleep lost. This room looked insane to put it nicely. You can hardly remember the mess you made, or her hanging up all the figures upside down. Maybe that was a part of the spell. Honestly the last 48 hours are a bit of a blur. 

You watched Himiko bend down next to Angie. She seemed to be the only one besides Shuichi ignoring the drama between you and the boys. Himiko looked down, “Surviving...and everything else… It’s too much of a pain…” 

Miu finally snapped out of the daze Kokichi’s comment put her in, responding in a idiotic way. “Then why don't we just use your magic to revive Angie!?” 

Keebo sighed, “This is no time for taunting, that book said we could only revive one and Angie and y/n used it on Rantaro.” 

Kiyo chuckled, “However, now we know it's not impossible to revive someone, yes?” 

Keebo nodded looking over at Rantaro, who shuffled awkwardly under his gaze. “Yes… that would be correct.” 

“Well,” Kiyo started, “of course resurrecting her is impossible, since we’ve used the books spell on him. But I know a way we can speak with Angie.” Kiyo’s eyes lit up with excitement. “We can summon her spirit with a seance called The Caged Child.” 

Seance? That didn’t seem like a great idea to you, but you were just messing with the powers that be by bringing Rantaro back. So you bit your tongue at saying anything in protest. 

Maki glared at him. “Seance…? What are you talking about? Cut it out already.”

“Yeah this is no time for jokes!” Tenko added. 

“Oh, I’m serious…” Kiyo started, his hand coming up to hold his face. “This is for our investigation. And besides, it will work… he’s living proof of it.” It honestly sounded like he was drooling over the idea of life after death. And that made sense with his ultimate. 

Shuichi finally spoke up. “For our investigation? Really?”

Kiyo nodded, “If we speak with Angie, we can ask her who the culprit is and bring this case to a swift close.” 

Would that work? Would she just say you? What if you were the last person she saw… or maybe she never saw the killer. You weren’t sure that it would help at all. Still you wanted it to work. And you still weren’t sure that you weren’t the cause of it, in some way shape or form. 

Kokichi smirked, “First a resurrection ritual and now a seance? Are we just messing with death now?” 

You look at him, “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing with all of this killing game?” 

Kiyo laughs dryly, “Kehehe… I would appreciate it if you didn’t compare it to Monokuma’s foolishness… seances are genuine occurrences. They are written in literature all over the world. In fact, I myself have participated in seances a great many times…” 

Gonta looked shocked, “Many times?” 

Kiyo nodded, “On top of that, we have here a rare chance to perform the legendary seance, The Caged Child. It would be foolish to not take advantage of this, yes?” 

Tsumugi looked uncomfortable, “N-No matter how you put it, now’s not the time for something-” 

“Oh? I suspect the only way to confirm your earlier theory,” he points at you, not in an accusing way. But you did set yourself up for that. “Would be performing the seance, yes?” 

You nod, it would be able to clear or dirty your name. Kokichi looked concerned but quickly let that fall off his face. Rantaro also looked nervous, but you could only hope that it wasn’t you and that he was right, the two of you were in your bed at 2 am. You turn your attention back to Kiyo who is practically drooling with excitement. 

Keebo pokes his fingers together, “Th-That logic is peculiar, to say the least,”

Kokichi taps his chin in thought, “ So we are fighting the occult with the occult.”   
Rantaro glared at him, “What are you saying?” 

“Nothing! Just it is peculiar you come back and someone else dies…” He smiles innocently at his remark. You know he doesn’t trust Rantaro, not that you fully do either, but you know he wasn’t the killer here. 

Kokichi puts his hands behind his head, smile wide on his face, “Whatever, we can’t worry about this forever, we might as well go with the easiest solution. Okay, I’ll help out! I was getting bored of investigating anyway.” 

Shuichi finally seemed to snap out of his daze, “Huh?”

Himiko nodded looking at Kokichi, “I’ll help too…” 

“Huh!? You too Himiko!?” Tenko shouted. 

Himiko nodded dullfully, “If I can talk to Angie one more time… I’ll do anything… A seance or whatever it takes.”

Tenko was quick to join in with her, not willing to leave her alone. Kiyo noted the four people participating, including himself. But they needed one more and somehow Shuichi got roped into it. As the group got ready, Kokichi passed you giving your hand another squeeze as they went out to get all the things they needed, leaving the rest of you to start investigating. You felt sick and excused yourself to the corridor. 

You felt like you only sat for a fe moments until you heard familiar footsteps, Keebo was smiling down at you. He sat next to you, looking concerned. 

“I believe you would like to talk. I am equipped with the best comforting technology. My professor said I would be like a cat.” 

You chuckle, and nod, “Yeah, I have something I want to share with the group, I just… don’t know what to say,”

Keebo nodded kindly, “ You may use me as a sound board.” 

You smiled, and began to tell Keebo everything you could remember. 

  
  



	17. THE CAGED CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo so theres sexy times in this one, not too sexy but it's leading there. Also happy late birthday to our rat king<3!

You watched Kokichi walk into the small creepy room in hopes to communicate with Angie. Honestly you were scared out of your wits. You weren’t sure if it would work or what would happen after it. You knew you should be investigating but after telling Keebo everything, you felt emotionally wiped. 

_“Oh wow…” Keebo looked deep in thought. “I understand why you were so reluctant to tell us y/n, but do not worry! I trust you even more now.” He stood offering an arm out to you. You take it and feel yourself getting pulled back up on to your feet._

_“Thank you for listening to me Keebo, and trusting me,” He nods, smiling brightly at you. He opens his arms to give you a hug, which you gladly accept holding his warm metal body against you for a moment. It's comforting._

_“No thank you, I am now in on the secret you, Kokichi and Rantaro share, so it will be easier to help all of you out.”_

Keebo left you to go help more with the investigation and that left you in front of the middle room. The three creepy empty rooms that lined this hall seemed set up for disaster. And that’s why you stationed yourself outside the seance room, just in case. 

And you knew better then to think there wouldn’t be a just in case moment. Rantaro was awkwardly standing at the end of the hallway, talking to the group but 100% starting at you. You did your best to ignore it, sitting down and pulling your knees up to your chest, hugging them close. You were so tired, so much had just happened in the last 24 hours, and here you were waiting for more things to happen. It was exhausting. 

You heard singing come from the room and it lulled you like a lullaby. You started to nod off trying your best not too but you were just so tired, you got no sleep last night with Rantaro beside you. 

You don’t dream, you hardly sleep. But the world goes dark in your head and nothing feels real. Everything nub. Rantaro’s face comes flashing back, along with others you might have known the names of once. Memories locked and forgotten. Then dark again, until you see the face of a boy looking longingly out the window. His purple hair catching on the moonlight. 

Your eyes open at the Monokubs announcement. The death bell rang once again through the area. You quickly look down the hall, the group of students waiting for the seance to be over, look back at you with wide eyes, fear covering their faces. Rantaro looks like a deer in the headlights, but you can tell no one is missing there. You run to the door you were watching over, banging it open. The rest of your classmates quickly follow behind you. 

You burst into the room looking around frantically before locking eyes with Kokichi. He was okay, finally however, your eyes fell on Tenko’s lifeless body in the center of the room, everyone left piles in, candles are being relit and the room is getting brighter. And the smell of blood is getting stronger. You rush over to kokichi, grabbing and pulling him into a hug. For once, he doesn’t try to hide the fact he’s scared. 

“I thought… I thought it could have been you,” you say. 

He rubs you gently, whispering back “I know, it's okay, I’m fine.” 

Katio walks in face draining of color, “T-Tenko seriously?” 

Tsumugi falls over onto her knees, “Wh-What is this? How did this happen?” 

Gonta began to cry again complaining about how he couldn’t protect her. Everyone seemed lost as they gathered around the body. Kokichi was in your arms but you felt Rantaro on your other side. Looking on in horror at the scene in front of him. You look up at Shuichi who looks desperately at the situation. Unsure of what to do anymore.

Maki is also looking at Shuichi, “... Shuichi, explain the situation. I thought you were conducting a seance. What happened?”

Shuichi looks lost, “I-I don’t know… What’s… Happening…?”

The Monokubs come back, new Monokuma Files in hand. You didn’t even have a chance to get rid of the last one and now you're being handed a new pad to read and figure out. 

Kiyo looked up at the kubs, “Before that, I would like to confirm something… the culprit who killed Angie may be different from the one who killed Tenko, yes?”

“Huh?!” Shuichi looked rattled. You were unsure what to think. Yes it could be totally different people… there was nothing saying it was the same killer. Kiyo looked at the kubs and pried further, 

“ What happens in the event that there are two murders by two people? What if there are two blackened? Will we need to find both of them at the class trial?”

Keebo nods thoughtfully, “Now that you mention it, that’s a good point. What would happen in that scenario?” 

Glancing over at Shuichi you can see the gears turning helplessly in his head. He already does so much work for the trails asking him to solve two murders seemed like a bit much. The kubs seemed just as confused as the rest of you. 

Kokichi sighed leaning against you, “Aw maaaaaan, they’re all disorganized. If you can't decide the class trial’s objective then we won’t know what to investigate.” You nodded in agreement, that much was true. Maybe you could skip this whole trial. But before you could suggest that, Monokuma came to fix everything. He explained that only the murder of Angie counted. First come first served, it was horrible. 

Shuichi looked horrified, fear crossing everyone’s face. So if they were murdered by two different people only the first one would get in trouble. That meant a murderer could get away with it. 

The kubs hand out new Monokuma Files, and you look down at it. Everyone whispered to each other about the idea, what if Tenko’s killer was different then Angie’s? What would we do? You were unsure how to process this information, everything just seemed wrong. You look down at the pad in your hands, and begin to read it. 

The victim is Tenko Chabashira the Ultimate Aikido Master

The body was found in the middle empty room on the 4th floor

The time of death is approximately 11 am

The only visible injury is a stab wound to the back of the neck

That was the same thing that happened to Angie, looking up at Shuichi he seems to notice that too. Kokichi is now looking around the room, and checking out the body, and you walk up to Shuichi. Kaito is talking his ear off, something about being partners? You figure you can help Shuichi get a word in, and answer a question for you as well. “Hey Kaito, Shuichi... um what happened during the seance if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Shuichi nods at you and smiles, “Of course not, well I’m a bit confused about what happened myself.” 

Kaito nods in thought, “ The stab wound on the neck… that was like Angie right?” 

“It doesn’t look like a coincidence. Maybe… It’s Angie’s curse!” Kokichi is suddenly beside you, making ghost hand gestures. 

Kaito looks like he might have a heart attack. “C-Curse?!?” 

Maki walks up and stands beside Katio now, glaring at Kokichi, “God, not again…” 

Kaito is vibrating with fear, as Kokichi snickers besides you. Rantaro is over in the corner, and he looks at Kokichi with disgust. Kaito is now hugging Maki against her will as he cries over ghosts. You turn your attention back to Shuichi, “So… what do you remember happening during the seance ?” 

Shuichi explained the song, the way they put things on the cage that Tenko was under, a lot of things seemed to happen while the door was closed and the lights were off. Keebo lit up the room letting everyone look around and investigate better. Kaito and Kokichi, both left the room and you chose to stay with the rest of the class. You followed Shuichi and Maki around, as he explained the story and looked around the room for oddities. 

“So she was already dead when we lifted the cage,” Shuichi ended the story. You and Maki nodded, 

“Terrible,” Maki whispered under her breath, you had to agree it was terrible, what a horrible way to die. You followed the two of them around while they looked around the room. Looking at everything Shuichi pointed out as parts of the seance. The cloth they used, the dog statue, the cage which had blood on it. Everything you could think to look at, even under the floorboards to see what could be down there. The three of you did find the murder weapon down there, and a bunch of blood. Crawling back out of the floor the three of you decided to check the other rooms in the hall.

Rantaro was talking with the rest of the class, his eyes on you as you started to make your way out of the door. You didn't want to deal with him right now. You weren't sure how to feel about him at all and he was only making things worse for you at the moment. The three of you left the room, and went to the one next door. Finding the door slightly ajar you walked in. 

Horror flooded your mind and panic was thrown into every fiber. Shuichi grabbed your arm to stabilize you. Kokichi was laying down on the floor, blood pooling around his head. You screamed. 

Kokichi quickly popped his head up with a big smile on his face, “It’s a lie!” 

You held back the silent scream that was about to overtake your body. You were shaking. For a moment he looked concerned about your reaction, but went back into his personality quickly. 

“Nee-heehee… Did I surprise you? Were you going to scream and cry in terror?” 

“Kokichi! W-what are you doing?” Shuichi was still holding on to you as you almost went limp in his arms.

Kokichi stumbles a little, then giggles to himself. “Oh, sorry… I’m just a little light headed from the blood loss. Yeah this is real blood.” 

When he says that you are fussing over him within a second, looking at the cut on the top of his head that blood is slightly pouring out of. 

“What happened?” You fussed, he blushed slightly at it, before looking back at Shuichi and Maki.

“I got curious about something, so I decided to check the empty room next door. When suddenly, I-I stepped through the floorboards.” 

You took his hand as he wobbled. He did seem to lose a lot of blood, you were worried. 

Shuichi cocked his head, “You stepped through the floorboard?”

Kokichi nodded. “Geez, that got me good… Cuz of this, I-I tripped and fell pretty hard,” 

“Oh Kichi, we should clean that wound.” you say, pushing back his bangs to look at it again.

Maki sighed, “If he’s going to lose consciousness, do it after you tell us everything.” 

You shot her a glare, but Kokichi just waved it off, “Oh sorry my bad… I guess there was no cross piece supporting the floorboard, so I kinda… stepped through… Ah-haha what bad luck...”

Whatever he said seemed to help Shuichi a little with the investigation. So you offer to take Kokichi to the infirmary, at least help him clean up the wounds. While the rest of the group continues without you. He protests for only a moment before giving in and letting himself go on you. He leans on you, the blood still dripping down his face. You grab him and walk down the steps all the way to the supply room. Grabbing water and gaze. You sit him down in the make shift nurses office you set up and start cleaning the wound. Emotions over flowing as you looked at the boy. You never want to let him leave your sight again, you were so scared you might lose him. 

“Aw y/n chan is taking such good care of little old me,”

You smile at him, dabbing a cloth against the cut. “Of course Kichi, I care about you. I want you to be okay,” You wrap gauze around it, making sure it won't fall off. 

He looks at you while you fix the bandage to his head, covering the wound. A strange expression crosses his face. “Do you want me?” 

You don’t know how to respond, so you just nod. Because yes you did want him. That moment you thought you lost him… you never wanted to live through that again. You weren’t sure that was what he was talking about though, he was probably a bit loopy from the blood loss. 

His hand comes up to cup your cheek, and your eyes meet the bright purple that holds so many wonderful secrets. He pulls you closer and his lips are on yours again. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s kissed you. Even though it's only been a day or two at most. His lips slot over yours in the most delicious way. And you find yourself pushing back against him. His hands start moving up and down your sides and yours do the same to him in return. 

His body feels even smaller under your touch and he pushes back into your fingers like he craves them. And he does, he craves a soft touch. Your bodies are pressed against each other, he lays down on the cot giving you ample room to lay with him. You take the chance and climb up with him. He's on top of you within a second. Pressing kisses into your neck and feeling up your body more. His hands finding your chest and lightly squeezing. You feel him grind against you, his member getting harder, and starting to tent in his pants. Making the lower pits of your stomach squeeze. 

So this is what he meant. You realize as he grinds down again. Mouth finding home in your shoulder, drawing out a low moan from your as he bites down. Marking your neck, you whine out his name and you feel him smile against your skin. “I want you so bad y/n, I’ve been so scared of dying or you getting hurt or worse, him taking you from me…” 

He meets your lips again. Hands going under your shirt, over your bra and he rubs his fingers against your boobs. You lean up into the touch, enjoying the feeling of his kisses, which taste slightly like grape soda he loves. You don’t feel as torn with his kisses as you did with Rantaro’s. Still a pang of guilt shoots through your stomach. But it goes away with another sharp grind down.

You gasp, loving the feeling of him on top of you, you rake your fingers down his back and tug at his shirt, he gets the idea and pulls it off. Grabbing at yours and tugging. You sit up and let him pull it off of you. The cold of the room hitting your skin and you flush as you notice him checking you out in only a bra. You flush as he giggles, reaching behind you and unclipping it expertly. 

You let him explore the new skin, his hands trailing everywhere and you do the same to him in return. Touching his bare arms and lean chest. He is so skinny and frail you almost worry you will hurt him if you squeeze him too hard. His lips are trailing over your nipples, pleasure shooting through you as he moves his hand lower, rubbing over your clothes to your heat. 

You reach a hand down on him, his member pushing at the confines of his clothes. You watch as he bites his lip and lets out a small groan. That was officially the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. You rub it again, the grab it through the material and give your hand a jerk. He bucks his hips up into your hand, you start to fumble with the button on his pants when...

Ding Dong,

The bell goes off, Monokuma’s announcement falls upon the two of you. He moans, but sits up slightly. Reaching over to grab your shirt and his own. You sit up and capture his lips within your own again. He pushes back against you with vigor, his hands finding home against your own. You pull away gasping from air, which Kokichi seemed to greedly steal from your lungs. You watch his lean body shake with each breath. Putting your hand against his chest you feel his heartbeat drumming loudly against the skin.

Kokichi hands you your shirt and your bra and you begin to re-clasp it. He slides his shirt on as well, before moving his hand to rub at the bandages you wrapped around his head. He’s quiet as you redress but his eyes never leave your form. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you earlier, I didn’t mean it. Thank you, ya know, for helping me...” he says it quietly. Looking down at his hands.

You don't know what else to say, so you grab his hand and press a kiss to his knuckles, smiling at him as you say “Don’t scare me like that again and I’ll forgive you.”


End file.
